A wolf and a cats ender game
by endsuit872
Summary: Follow the adventure of susie and end neese as they find themselves in the world of rwby will they save it change it or give the world the biggest punch in the dick (fallout/skyrim gamer style)
1. backofthebox

**_Hello to everyone that has found this. If you follow me on insta you should know what this start is about if not then…. Ummm. What do I say…… What do you mean: "fuck it just let them choose"... What the mic is still going? GOD FUCKEN DAMM IT FUCK IT! WERE USING IT! ….. I DONT CARE ITS BEEN 65 TRIES IM DONE YOU CAN KISS MY ASS RUBY! DANIEL FUCKEN OUT!_**

**_….._**

**_Yea Daniel left soooooo….. FREEEEEEEE FOOD AND JOKES!_**

**_We only own the ocs and some area the rest it own by respected companies also bad spelling warning and LOTS of cursing and trust me when we say we don't own a lot. By the way if anyone could help us can someone translate the stats from fallout to the gamer comic stats please do_**.

* * *

End stats:

S: 10/10

P: 7/10

C: 1/10

E: 4 (6)/10

I: 10/10

A: 10 - (4)/10

L: 1/10

Health:200/200

Mana: 350/350

* * *

Ruby's stats:

Strength: 10/10

Perception: 6/10

Charisma: 10/10

Endurance: 5/10

Intelligence: 4/10

Agility: 9/10

Luck: 8/10

Mana: 95/95

Health: 250/250

* * *

**_Edit: After reading some fanfic reading I decided to make it a rwby gamer fan fic don't look at me if I hear something about a vampire couple pulling the date the pink white and brown ice cream girl I am not just gonna sit by and not read it I will and I will fucken love it._**

**_Ps please don't tell ruby she's a bitch!_**

**_Edit2: Hello everyone. I'm came here to tell you all the I'm fixing my shit I call chapters from the way long ago. It will mostly be edits to stuff like spelling and grammar. Tho I'll keep the ending and starts of every chapter the same to help you understand my thought process. Just ignore the parts of me asking to change the stats from fallout to DND because I'm wanting to keep it like this._**


	2. Chapter1

**_So how should I start this?_**

**_I TOLD YOU TO HAVE ONE ALREADY MADE!!!_**

**_SORRY I WAS BUSY!_**

**_YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD IT DONE TWO DAYS AGO!_**

**_the mic is on. . ._**

**_. . . FUCK YOU RUBY!_**

**_Ok everyone remember this we do not own RWBY or the gamer ability also watch for spelling and grammar._**

**_START THE SCRIPT READING NOW!!!_**

**Darker darker yet darker that's all I can see. I'm all alone and yet I don't feel anything. I don't have any anger, any sadness, I feel nothing…**

(??? POV)

***Ding* two new skills had level up.**

"Huh what the? Is someone here?"

**Gamers mind and Gamers body are now max level**.

"Ok I know what's happening now. Once I learn how to play the game I'll get sent to Remnant and a lot of shit will happen, correct?"

**Error 404.**

"Wow ummm ok I'll do the Tutorial just calm down."

**Unknown player as entered the game player two will be given the tutorial and you will now be sent to Remnant.**

"Wow that's new. . . At least I know how to use the ability I just need to know when and where I'll land."

". . . . . . I feel like I should have OWWWWWWWW!"

(Jaune POV)

**Why did I get the feeling that Nora would wake us up. She's been falling out of bed every day so far.**

"Ren it's your turn to get Nora back into bed."

"But jaune I'm not on the floor, but I think a Grimm is?" the electric valkyrie said as she gets her hammer ready.

"Nora there's no way there's a Grimm here at beacon now go back to sleep."

"Owwwwwww I think I dislocated my arm."

**Wait. . . that's a guy's voice. And I know Ren isn't the one to play tricks on us so who is this guy.**

_As jaune sits up in bed he tries to see the new man that's in the room he sees. . . A wolf fauna figure, skin as black as the Grimm he was destined to fought, the same shade of white as his precious snow angel, his hair blocking one of his sky blue eyes , a black suit with the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms, and he seem to be wearing simple jeans but they seem to be cut off down near his knees showing him to wear. . . Knee high socks?_

"Owwwww that hurt. . . Ummmmm hiiiii I know you may have questions like "how did you get in here?" But just let me say first is that I have no idea how and I thought that I would have had a nicer landing hehe" the weird talking Grimm said to me as he held his arms up in defense.

(??? POV)

**Crap this is bad. Ok just stop and think I'm in a room with team JNPR. I could say that Nora is dreaming and that means she can cuddle with Ren. No that's dumb Jaune is already up. Maybe I could act like my semblance is teleportation and this is what happens whenever I use it like Tucker. No I don't have any aura and I'm in beacon, no one will believe I don't have any control in it. Maybe if I say I'm drunk? No, I'm too young. . . . Wait what's the league drinking age in Remnant? Wait I already talked to them and I didn't sound drunk only in a small amount of pain. Maybe I could let them take me to Ozpin? If I'm lucky I could impress him and I'll get to keep my balls. . . Ok there all awake and why are they starting at me like I'm a new type of Grimm.**

"Hello? Can you tell me where Ozpin is please? I got to go see him…" please start talking and please don't hit me… why is no one talking… or moving… are they ok?

**A blue box appears in front of ???**

**Shit! Sorry I'm late! Ok new quest unlock**.

**Meet and Greet**

Description: You and someone close to you are now in the magical world of RWBY. You have lots of questions about what happened and why this is now your new home. Wait why are you in team JNPR dorm?

Quest:

[ ] Meet Ozpin.

[ ]Join up with a team.

[ ]find the one close to you.

[ ] tell them you're new name.

Extra:

[ ]PROTECT YOUR NUTS MAN! Oooo and your legs too I guess…

Reward:

A spot at beacon, one new weapon, one skill book.

Extra Reward:

Aura unlocked early on.

". . . Awwwww shit please tell me I'm not gonna lose my dick."

"Wait how is it possible for an Grimm to talk?" The magnetic warrior said while she gets takes aim

_Shit time flows once again._ "Wait wait I'm not a Grimm I promise I…… wait why do you all think I'm a Grimm?"

"Wait you don't actually know why we think you're a Grimm?" The green monk says and he slides me a mirror to show me what I now look like

**After everything thing I've seen I only have one question now** "HOW THE FUCK DID I GET LIKE THIS?!?"

**_YEA HOWS THIS FOR A FIRST CHAPTER HUH?_**


	3. RUBYANDEND

**_So how should I start this?_**

**_I TOLD YOU TO HAVE ONE ALREADY MADE!!!_**

**_SORRY I WAS BUSY!_**

**_YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD IT DONE TWO DAYS AGO!_**

**_the mic is on. . ._**

**_. . . FUCK YOU RUBY!_**

**_Ok everyone remember this we do not own RWBY or the gamer ability also watch for spelling and grammar._**

**_START THE SCRIPT READING NOW!!!_**

**Darker darker yet darker that's all I can see. I'm all alone and yet I don't feel anything. I don't have any anger, any sadness, I feel nothing…**

(??? POV)

***Ding* two new skills had level up.**

"Huh what the? Is someone here?"

**Gamers mind and Gamers body are now max level**.

"Ok I know what's happening now. Once I learn how to play the game I'll get sent to Remnant and a lot of shit will happen, correct?"

**Error 404.**

"Wow ummm ok I'll do the Tutorial just calm down."

**Unknown player as entered the game player two will be given the tutorial and you will now be sent to Remnant.**

"Wow that's new. . . At least I know how to use the ability I just need to know when and where I'll land."

". . . . . . I feel like I should have OWWWWWWWW!"

(Jaune POV)

**Why did I get the feeling that Nora would wake us up. She's been falling out of bed every day so far.**

"Ren it's your turn to get Nora back into bed."

"But jaune I'm not on the floor, but I think a Grimm is?" the electric valkyrie said as she gets her hammer ready.

"Nora there's no way there's a Grimm here at beacon now go back to sleep."

"Owwwwwww I think I dislocated my arm."

**Wait. . . that's a guy's voice. And I know Ren isn't the one to play tricks on us so who is this guy.**

_As jaune sits up in bed he tries to see the new man that's in the room he sees. . . A wolf fauna figure, skin as black as the Grimm he was destined to fought, the same shade of white as his precious snow angel, his hair blocking one of his sky blue eyes , a black suit with the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms, and he seem to be wearing simple jeans but they seem to be cut off down near his knees showing him to wear. . . Knee high socks?_

"Owwwww that hurt. . . Ummmmm hiiiii I know you may have questions like "how did you get in here?" But just let me say first is that I have no idea how and I thought that I would have had a nicer landing hehe" the weird talking Grimm said to me as he held his arms up in defense.

(??? POV)

**Crap this is bad. Ok just stop and think I'm in a room with team JNPR. I could say that Nora is dreaming and that means she can cuddle with Ren. No that's dumb Jaune is already up. Maybe I could act like my semblance is teleportation and this is what happens whenever I use it like Tucker. No I don't have any aura and I'm in beacon, no one will believe I don't have any control in it. Maybe if I say I'm drunk? No, I'm too young. . . . Wait what's the league drinking age in Remnant? Wait I already talked to them and I didn't sound drunk only in a small amount of pain. Maybe I could let them take me to Ozpin? If I'm lucky I could impress him and I'll get to keep my balls. . . Ok there all awake and why are they starting at me like I'm a new type of Grimm.**

"Hello? Can you tell me where Ozpin is please? I got to go see him…" please start talking and please don't hit me… why is no one talking… or moving… are they ok?

**A blue box appears in front of ???**

**Shit! Sorry I'm late! Ok new quest unlock**.

**Meet and Greet**

Description: You and someone close to you are now in the magical world of RWBY. You have lots of questions about what happened and why this is now your new home. Wait why are you in team JNPR dorm?

Quest:

[ ] Meet Ozpin.

[ ]Join up with a team.

[ ]find the one close to you.

[ ] tell them you're new name.

Extra:

[ ]PROTECT YOUR NUTS MAN! Oooo and your legs too I guess…

Reward:

A spot at beacon, one new weapon, one skill book.

Extra Reward:

Aura unlocked early on.

". . . Awwwww shit please tell me I'm not gonna lose my dick."

"Wait how is it possible for an Grimm to talk?" The magnetic warrior said while she gets takes aim

_Shit time flows once again._ "Wait wait I'm not a Grimm I promise I…… wait why do you all think I'm a Grimm?"

"Wait you don't actually know why we think you're a Grimm?" The green monk says and he slides me a mirror to show me what I now look like

**After everything thing I've seen I only have one question now** "HOW THE FUCK DID I GET LIKE THIS?!?"

**_YEA HOWS THIS FOR A FIRST CHAPTER HUH?_**


	4. HIGHSCHOOL

**_Ok I KNOW IM LATE but I have a good excuse. . . _**

**_Ruby punched me in the dick. . . _**

**_Also I was at work. . . _**

**_She's not here. Also she doesn't write this with me. What she's a bitch. Maybe I should be writing this on the app instead of google doc. . . _**

**_Nnnaaaaaaaaaa ok fine._**

**Ok just to recap what Ozbin told them. I was to stay with them for the time being until they can find a room for me to stay in while my sister stays with her new team. . . Great. This will be soo much fun being alone again. Well maybe I'll be luck and just hide out in their room for the rest of the day. I could practice my spell and if I'm correct then I have a hammer space that never ends. Ruby is gonna be so jealous. Wait didn't I have to follow them around the school?**

"Hello again."

**There's Prrhya. Well I guess she found a way to hide my body from everyone. Well I'm glad that Ozbin told all the staff about my "condition."**

"Hello Prrhya. What do you got there?" I asked as I look down in her hands seeing what looks like a pink blanket.

"Ooo it's one of Ruby's cloak. We all thought that you could use something to hide. . . You know. Your skin." Prrhya told me as she hand me the cloak.

"Hmmm? Doesn't she have just the one cloak?"

"No she actually have a lot more than the one. Ruby said you would like this color." When I looked down I felt a little annoyed by it.

**God damm it ruby. Well I can't argue about it and hey at lease it isn't brown.**

"Remind me to thank team RRWBY later. Shouldn't we hurry. I'm sure that Nora is gonna eat all the pancakes." Once I said that I heard Prrhya let out a giggle from the truth.

"You're right. We should get going already,"

_I nod to her as I quickly put the cloak on._

**Huh it's bigger than I though. . . Wait I'm shorter than ruby rose? Damm it! It's high school all over again.**

"Hmm is something wrong endsuit?" Prrhya asked.

"It's nothing Prrhya don't worry about it. Also you can just call me end."

"Ooo ok end." She said with a warm smile trying to get me to cheer up.

**Well it's good but I hope she has something different. Maybe something white or black. Those are the only colors I can't think of that can work with her outfit. I'm just surprised that it has ear holes so I guess they cut some ear holes. . . Wait Blake hasn't told anyone about her secrets so how did they get it perfectly. Hmmm maybe they had ruby help them.**

_As we both me and Prrhya enter the cafeteria. As we walk in I could hear everyone whispering. It was the start to the rumor mill._

"Hmmm is that Prrhya? Why is she with her? Who's the fauna? Why can I see her face? Is it her girlfriend? Wait is she a lesbian? I thought she like the Jaune guy?"

**God damm it Ruby. You could have atlease try to let me wear a red cloak? Wait do they really think that I would date Prrhya? They really dumb if they think that ship won't sail.**

"Hey end how's the cloak?" Ruby Neese said as I could see her shit eating grin.

"I got no words for you. After all this came from the girl who thought that if she ate cat hair she would become a cat."

_From the looks from everyone they were all disgusted expect for Blake. She was just surprised._

"HEY I WAS JUST A DUMB KID!" She yelled at at me with a heavy blush caused by the embarrassment.

"Well what stayed? The dumb part or being a kid?"

_With that last line everyone around us laughed._

"Well at least I got a real relationship and friends back home." She said smugly.

". . , fuck you."

"Wow that fast? I thought someone like you would have something better." Yang said sounding a little disappointed.

"To be honest he's autistic. So it's kind of a sensitive topic"

"Ummm what is autistic? And what does fuck mean?" Ruby Rose asked as she stared at me.

"One: autism is a mental disorder that effects my brain. And two: ask your sister Ruby" I told her bluntly.

"Wait why are you here then. Shouldn't you be watched by someone if you can't think for yourself." Wiess asked confused and annoyed.

"Wiess I can think for my self. Autism just effect me socially. Because of that I'm very anti social and quite when in public. Also judging by all you're reactions you never heard of anyone having the same problem as me?" As I asked them I could see them all but the Rubys shaking there head.

"Hmmm i guess I can't be too surprise. Ooo by the way Ruby do you mind if we get started on the weapon planning later today? I dont think we have enough time now."

**Wow Ports's class isn't that bad. Maybe it's because my school is boring. Na they let us watch movies like once a week if you got the right class. And if you're good enough you could skip a whole test even a mid term. Hmmm it's making me wanna make a cake again. Yea that would be good and hey at least it I'll share it with students again. Miss Goodwitch's class was interesting. Seeing ever fight was good but I feel like she was paying more attention to Ruby and I than the fight. I'm starting to think that Ozbin decide to keep an eye on us and I'm not surprised that Port didn't do anything.**

"Wow I didn't think that the fights here would be so intent." Ruby said while looking at me.

"Yea seeing them is a lot like death battle back home. We May have aura now but it's probably best that we do get into a fight. I only have the widomaker so if I fight anyone I would be screwed. Everyone focused more on speed than defense."

"Yea all I have is a wooden Minecraft sword." I let out a quite giggle as I heard what she told me. "Hey what's that for?"

"Are you for real? I get one of engineers best weapons but you get a wooden sword. Man and I thought I was unlucky."

"Shut up let's just hurry to Oobleck's class."

* * *

"Now class. Today we'll be learning about these mysterious ruins." Once Oobleck said that he pulled up a slide showing one of the pyramids back on earth. But why is it in Altus. "These pyramids have been on remnant for years. We don't know how but it seems like some sort of higher power has gave us them to learn their secrets."

**Holy shit. That's one of our pyramids back home. Wait it's on an small island and covered in snow. Did something back home happened?**

"Now we have send some huntsmen in. But it was a giant trap and only one came out showing use treasure."

**Well I feel like that should have surprise me. But then again will all the movies I can't say I am.**

"But it doesn't compare to another place we found. It seems to be a bit primitive compared to our cities but from what we can get from it, they had there own language. We haven't decipher there code nor can we enter the town." Oobleck said as hell pulled up a pick of a town called New Canton.

**Wait what? How did that get here? That's my hometown and it's exactly that same as I last saw it?**

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER:3_**


	5. Startandend

**Recording part one start.**

* * *

**Playing Ain't no rest for the wicked by cage the elephant.**

* * *

**_The camera zooms in on a forest as we hear some beowolves run to something as we follow one of the beowolves. . ._**

**BANG.**

**_The beowolf we were following just got shot by a high impact sniper rifle. The camera turns to show the sniper as it zooms in on her._**

RUBY ROSE AS THE RED REAPER.

**As we zoom in on her she turns into a 2d picture with the background turning into vines and roses.**

**_As the camera move away from Ruby we see a ice wall pin a ursa down as rapier stabs through its head._**

WIESS SCHNEE AS THE ICE QUEEN.

**As we zoom in on Wiess we see the background change to be filled with snowflakes as she turns into a 2d wiess.**

"HEY!"

**_After Wiess somehow broke the forth wall we move over to see some creeps get shot down before getting cut down by a cleaver._**

BLAKE BELLADONNA AS THE HIDDEN NINJA

**Once we zoom in on Blake she turns 2d along with the back ground to as black as her name with the only thing to be seen is herself and the text.**

**_Once we move away from Blake we see Yang punching her way though a horde of Grimm of different size and shape clearly looking like she's having a yang._**

YANG XION LONG AS THE DRAGON-BRAWLER.

**When we zoom in on Yang and when she turns 2d we see the background get filled with fire as give us a wink.**

"Hehe nice one."

**What is with all the forth wall breaking? Ummm I mean the camera pulls back to show the team. TEAM RWBY EVERYONE.**

* * *

**Saving under name start part one.**

**Ready for next recording.**

**Recording part two start.**

* * *

**Playing Everybody love me by Onedirection.**

* * *

**_We see a team of four training in one of the rooms at beacon. Eatch one of them are managing to keep up with one another. They all stop when they heard what sounds like a lot of people walking in on them. They started to look around to see that their surrounded by psychos borderlands style. They smile at each other as the psychos started to close in on them. As one of the psychos started to run up to them he gets flung back by a sword swipe._**

JAUNE ARC AS THE HOPEFULL HERO.

i

**As we zoom in on jaune we see the background change into a sky blue background as he turns 2d while his symbol appears on the screen.**

**_As we move the camera back a little we see a pychos almost hit Jaune only missing as we see a shield surrounded with a black mist as it goes back to its owner_**

PYRRHA NIKOS AS THE SPARTIN.

**She gives jaune a small smile as she saves him as she turns 2d. The background slowly gets covered in ref and yellow metal that were surrounded by the black mist.**

**_Once she jumps out of frame we move to a black hair boy with a pink streak in his hair shooting at a bunch of psychos. Just before getting attacked by one he uses his aura to push the psycho back and shoots him down._**

LIE REN AS THE CALM MONK.

**A...are we sure he's calm? He just shot a guy for a few second. Is the guy even alive? Wait he already left? Damm it well go to the last one then. **

**_As we see a girl with orange hair use her hammer to hit some... pychos... away. Are we sure that they aren't killing them?_**

NORA VALKYRIE AS HERSELF.

**As Nora turns 2d we see the screen gets covered by lighting as she fires another shot from her hammer.**

**TEAM JNPR EVERYONE.**

* * *

**Saving under the name of part two.**

**Ready for next recording.**

**Error error: unable to do next recording: Missing charaters.**

**Going to the next one.**

**Error error: unable to do next recording: Missing charaters.**

**Intro finished would you like to combine them?**

**Error error: unfinished can't combine. Too long can't combine.**

* * *

**Recording ending one.**

* * *

**Playing: from the ground up by Laura Shigihara.**

* * *

**The camera move in to see the back of sixteen people sitting down by a cliff each one in there own little group as two of them look out onto beacon. When we try to get a look at their faces we can only see the two looking at beacon. A young cat fauna with brown hair and blue eyes sitting next to a wolf fauna with white hair that has purple highlights and only showing his one blue eye and skin as black as Blake's name. As we turn back to see beacon and everyone we see that beacon is being deconstructed as the people around the two slowly starting to fade away from them. After the last one went away only to two were left to look at a now empty forest. Before the screen cuts to black we see the wolf fauna turn around as we hear a little girl calling for his dad.**

* * *

**_I wish I didn't waste my time writing all of this like it is now. I have a feeling that it would have been better if I just grouped everyone together. At once. Meh I got to go anyways borderlands three, Rwby, and work is calling me._**


	6. Glitches

**_Yea. . . I need a beta reader. . . What you all read last chapter. Didn't you? Well you should if your on this one. . . Or you skipped it didn't you? What ever I've been busy looking for beta readers with no success. If you know anyone that would like to be a beta reader send them to me please. Now get ready for guns, glitches, and soda._**

**_Start rwby intro._**

Ruby neese POV.

**Wait why is our home there? Did the whole town come here as well and we got separated? Wait what's that? It looks like end. . .**

Before anyone could say anything else Ruby Neese raises her hand getting Oobleck attention.

"Ahhh yes miss Neese?" Oobleck asked in his regular hyper state.

"Ummm what is that black thing near the forest it doesn't look like a shadow? It looks more like a human."

"Unfortunately we don't know miss Neese. People have theorized that this is a Grimm. Tho others say it's a Hybrid fauna. All we do know is that they will attack people if they harbor ill-intent." Oobleck replied to ruby in hopes that it will answer her question.

"Then why does it look a lot like my brother?"

Before anyone could respond Oobleck rushes over to End and pulls him out of the class room with his scroll in hand.

". . . Does this mean we don't have homework?"

Endsuit Neese POV 

**Oooo boy this isn't good. If school has taught me anything is that aways bad if A teacher pulls you out just because someone said something about you. Then you know your in trouble. Ok it's not 100% true but it's still true.**

"Now mister Neese I expect you to cooperate with me and we can get back to class."

"Ok. So what do you wanna know?" I told him quickly and bluntly.

"Ahh go straight to the point. Now then tell me what you know about that creature in the photo." Oobleck said while holding the picture a few feet in front of my face.

"I'm sorry but I actually know nothing about it. I just got to remnant last night."

**Charisma check fell.**

**Wait what?**

"Do you expect me to believe that you aren't holding information about the past from us. It's clear that you are some how related to one of these things." Oobleck said as he pointed to the scroll.

"I promise what I told oz is the truth. The only thing that I can say is that place is my home town and it was just filled with humans. No fauna no Grimm. Just humans. Hell it shouldn't even be here."

"What do you mean? It's been here longer than beacon has." Oobleck said bluntly.

"Wait what? How is that possible? It looks exactly the same as when I left it." I ask him while I was completely confused.

"We do not know how it's still standing mister Neese all we do know is what we can see in the picture. There is something blocking anyone from going in or out."

"So a force felid?"

"Correct mister Neese. And if I were to guess then it is you that's gonna open It up to let the world see it's beauty." Oobleck replied to me.

"So I'm basically a key? Well that's surprising but I hear weirder stuff before."

"What do you mean?" Oobleck said in a slow voice. His version of slow.

"You never think a key can be a sword until video games come around. But then again I'm a gaming nerd soooo."

"I'm sorry can you explain it better? I'm not really a "gamer" like you." Oobleck said with air quotes.

"Ummm I would but shouldn't we get back to class?" I ask him hopefully.

**Charisma check passed.**

"Yes we better get back to class. But I just have one last question for you. Are you gonna go back to your home." Oobleck asked in his regular voice.

". . . I can't do it now. I'm only level one and if my semblance is like a rpg video game then I'm in danger from everyone. Even Jaune Arc."

"Yes I can understand that. Your too weak to leave beacon by yourself even with your sister." Oobleck replied to me.

_After class._

Ruby Neese POV.

_Everyone on team RRWBY quickly enter their room. It seem that there was a change involving a big red button saying "start update."_

"Ooo thank god it's over. I don't wanna t... whats with the big red button." I ask my team as I started to walk to the button. "Start update? That sounds like I should press it."

"Ruby. . . I don't think that's a good idea. We have no idea what it will do to us." Blake warned Ruby only to be ignored and the button to be pressed.

"There now all I have to do it wait."

_Before anyone could say anything else the room started to shake like an old tv turning on._

"Ummmm I'm sure it's nothing." I said sounding a bit nervous.

_Once again. Before anyone could say anything all of RRWBY feel though the floor screaming._

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? WHERES THE GROUND? WHERE ARE WE? SOMEONE HELP US!!!" And many more cries for help as they fell to the void. And just as so as it started they all launched back up and into their room. It was fast and quick like an angle's kiss.

". . . Ruby. . . WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." Both Yang and Weiss yelled at me as Yang hold me up by my throat.

"AHHH I PROMISE I DIDN'T KNOW. I JUST THINK IT WOULD ONLY EFFECT ME AND END."

**Charisma check passed.**

**What?**

"Fine then we'll let you go." They said to me before they both punched me though the door.

"Owwwwww." I said to them with tear filled eyes.

"Awww you beat me to the punch." A new voice said I feel to the floor.

"Really? A pun. . . While I'm in hell?" I ask him as I slowly started to stand up.

"Nice pun and timing." Yang said as she walks out of the room with the rest of team RWB(Y)

"Wait I didn't... son of a fucken bitch I did make a pun didn't it." End said as I use his body as I support beam. "Well that doesn't matter now. I just came over to see what the fuck you did."

"Swear." Ruby said as she points to End.

"Not now Rose. We have a big problem. And I mean as world hanging. I need all of you in team JNPER room." End said as he help me to my feet only to drag me to JNPER's room.

"Wait Rose?" Ruby asked confused by his nickname for her.

_At team JNPER's room._

Endsuit Neese POV.

"Ok I'm just gonna say it now. Someone fucked up and now the world has changed." I said staring right at my sister.

"Wait what do you mean?" Yang asked just as annoyed as End.

"I mean this world has change in a sense that. . . Involves time travel."

". . . You can't be serious." Weiss said to me In a deadpan tone.

"Unfortunately I'm not joking. What ever happened to the world just changed. Look I would tell what changed but. . . There are some people that don't want that secret out." I said as I nod to Nora, Ren, Blake, and Jaune. "And it seem to added my sister and I to the world before we got to beacon."

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"What I'm saying is that our ability has given us a past in this world we know nothing about. And even that it also got rid the best ability we have. Gamers mind."

"What's so special about a mind?" Blake asked staring right at me.

"Gamers mind lets us stay calm no matter what. So we don't let fear, anger, sadness, etc. take over. Not only that but it also prevents insanity from taking over, also stop illusions from tricking us. And now it's gone we're gonna have a much harder time fighting."

**Everyone just stood there surprised about the power I had.**

"That does sound like a important ability." Pyrrha said to me.

"I argue that it's the most important ability to a gamer. But now that it's gone we have to do our best to stay calm." I told her bluntly.

"So we can still do it. We don't need some ability to save the world." My sister told me. (I need to nickname her.)

"Yea. But we just became a lot more dangerous. Now I'm just gonna say this now. If no one wants there secret told then raise there hand. If no one does then ill tell it."

**Right when End finish his sentience Blake, Jaune, REN, and Nora raised there hand.**

"No one else? Well I'll tell you all later then when everyone leave. Now who's first?"

"Ooo ooo I'll go first." Ruby said while jumping up in the air with her hand held high.

"Ok." I quickly take a deep breath before looking at Yang and Ruby. "Summer is still alive and Raven is living with her back at your home. Bad thing is that. . . Your father is dead. . ." Once I told them I take a step back away from them.

**Yang and Ruby just stood there in complete shock. Ruby Neese shakes them to try to get them out of their shock with no luck.**

"Pyrrha. . . You're semblances is now know world wide. And Weiss. . . Your now a have vampire and your father is hunting me down." I told them bluntly. I quickly take another step away from them and too the door.

"WHAT!!! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE SUCH A LIE!" Weiss yelled out loud enough to make everyone cover their ears.

"Owwww Weiss came down." Blake told her in hopes to get her to stop yelling.

"Look it's true. Just look in a mirror." I told her while I look at the girls in hope they'll help me. Before anyone else could say anything Weiss looks into her mirror to see nothing has changed.

"What am i spouse to be looking for? I look exactly the same." Weiss said while staring in her mirror.

"Look at your teeth." I said bluntly.

"Why s. . ." Before Weiss could finish her thought she opens her mouth at see that her teeth. It shown that it changed from a set of human teeth to one of a canine's. "W...w...what?"

"I think the only thing we have to worry about is her trying to kill who ever pushed the button." I said bluntly as I stare at Ruby. "I don't think she'll try to drink our blood."

"Ummm end? What did you mean by. . . your ability added you to the world before beacon?" Jaune asked me confused by my words.

"Well Jaune. . . It means that we have a backstory that we know nothing about. As far as we know we could have just been kids walking around the world looking for a home."

"That sounds very dangerous Mister Neese." A new voice added.

**Everyone stopped to turn to where the voice was coming from. **

"Hmmm Professor Ozbin? What are you doing here?" I ask the man that just came out of no where.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you're meeting. But I need to see you and your sister in my office. I believe that I have some questions involving your ability."

**_Yea. . . I say this was better than the last chapter. Now I will make something none cannon while you all play a game called. . . WHATS THE QUESTION. And dont worry. . . It's because it's my bday. Well it will be on the sixteenth._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_What? Did you think that I was gonna make you wait for Ozbin's question? Na I'm not gonna make you wait for it. But the next chapter will have some hints for the future :3. Actually I'll just add it here. Fuck it being the next chapter. Don't worry I'll let you read Ozbin's questions first. Yep I'm not doing this just to extend the word count to over 3k words. No sir/ma'am hehe._**

_At Ozbin's office_

Third person POV.

"Now then can one of you two explain how phase though the floor only to get launched back up like nothing happened?" Ozbin ask the two siblings standing right in front of him.

"I know what happened." Ruby said as she looks at the the only other person in the room before nodding to him. "I hit a button that caused an update to happen. The world glitched out and we fell though the floor. But it looks like everyone knows this is the case."

"As much as I would like to agree with you Miss Neese that is not the case. Miss Goodwitch was in my office just a few minutes ago before I left to get you two. She acted like nothing happened so I doubt that everyone was effected." Ozbin told them.

"Well if that's not the case then why did only teams R(R)WBY, JNP(E)R, and you? I doubt that our ability let everyone be effected." Endsuit said as he stares right at Ozbin. "Even if we had a soft party then you shouldn't be effected by it. You were too far to take effect and I don't think we have that party system."

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question for you Mister Neese. I hate to say it but it seems that who ever placed that button also controls your ability."

"I know and that's what scares me. If someone controls what we do then we better keep them happy. Other wise they'll either end the game early or make stuff worse for us." End said as he stares at Ruby.

"So it's like that one undertale comic? What was it called again? It had two Sans. But one only had a tenth of a soul while the other had the rest of it. He was stuck on the reset screen." Ruby asked end as he just give her a deadpan stare.

"Yes it's a lot like that comic in a way. The problem is that we have no idea where he or she is. All we can do is play it's game and we can hope we beat the game." End told everyone bluntly.

"And what will happened if we don't beat the game before they get bored of us?" Ozbin ask him.

"It's simple. We all die. Or be put in a state of limbo where we can't move, speak or even think until The game is started back up again."

"That is a horrific thought. Are you sure that will happened?" Ozbin asked as he stares at me.

"Yes I'm sure that will happen. Once we get to the end game we'll be safe from the game masters wrath." End said bluntly.

". . . We're you watching Board James again? I had a feeling that you just call the person controlling this world that just to make a reference." Ruby said as she stares at End annoyed.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Yes."

"What is wrong with you?" Ruby said.

"I'm sorry. . . But board james? Who is that?" Ozbin ask the two.

". . . Don't you know AGVN? Angry Video Game Nerd? Screwattack? YouTube? Does it ring any bells?" End asked Ozbin clearly sounding confused by his reaction.

"I'm sorry but none of those names sound familiar to me. Maybe it's something that is only on your world." He said making both of their jaws drop.

"End. . . I think I fucked up big time."

"Yea you did."

"Wait what if it's on the menu screen? Stats." Ruby quickly said hopefully as she pulls up her stats. Before anyone could say anything she found a tab that said broadcast. As she presses it everyone sees that it's making her fill some stuff out.

"Ummm shouldn't we wait till later? I mean this could be nothing Ruby." End told her in his shock state.

"I have to agree with Mister Neese. Can you want till you have a better time?" Ozbin asked as he stares at susie.

"Nope." She said bluntly as she finishes the setting up. "Hehe yes. I got YouTube~" She said as she looks though the homepage.

"Ooo thank god. Well n..." Before end could finish his sentence they hear some knocks at the door.

"Hmmm did you call Qrow to come in for work?" End ask the professor while looking at the door.

"No. . . No one is coming for the rest of the day." Ozbin said bluntly before unlocking the door.

**What happened next no one could expect. What walked in was a female wolf fauna. She looked to be about 5'06 without heals on or anything to make her taller. Her eyes was a pure white making her have the appearance that she was blind while she look to be reading something on the paper. Her hair looked to be both a very dark cyan and long enough for it to be put up in a ponytail. She was sporting a sweatshirt white with an outline of a wolf howling at a moon colored the same as her hair while she seems to have shorts colored a sky blue. Before anyone could say anything she started to speak up without looking up from her. But the most surprising this about her was her skin it was as black as Ends skin making them match.**

"Ozbin I've been looking at our budget and I hate to say it. . . But we're going over so we have to cut spendings before we run out." Said the mysterious girl as she walks into the room.

"Ummm who are you?" End asked the girl as she walked in.

**The girl stopped dead in her tracts to slowly look up at the person that asked the questio****n. She quickly drop the papers once she locked her eyes with End.**

"K...kiddo? Is t...that you?" She said with tears in her eyes.

". . . Are you ok? I don't think we meet before." End said as he looked concerned at the girl.

**_Ok I'm ending the chapter here. Why? Because I am a bad troll. Actually because I just want to have a cliffhanger for you all. Now let's all enjoy some rwby chibi._**

**We are shown a white screen before the words: RWBY Chibi and Ruby Roses symbol fall onto the screen. Once everything settled down Yang jumped out from the I in chibi while Ruby and Weiss pop out from Ruby's symbol after Blake appears from behind the B from Rwby.**

"Hold on. Don't forget about us."

**Without missing a beat End appears hanging upside down from a blue portal While smiling at the camera. While end is smiling we hear glass breaking as Neo walks away from the camera and stands next to Yang. As we see the Neo stand by Yang giving her a smug look as we see a gray wolf run up and jump onto Ruby's head before giving a bark. The last one of team ****ELNN** (Elusion) **appears as she falls though End's portal getting ready to fall on Blake before End catches her by her hoodie. As they all either stood near or on the sign team JNPR jumps onto it from behind it. End and Ruby Neese look at each other and nod before snapping their fingers changing the sign from RWBY Chibi to GAMER Chibi.**

"GAMER CHIBI!"

_At team RWBY dorm_

Third person POV.

**As we see everyone from Team Rwby hang out in a common room Ruby Neese walks in looking confused and annoyed.**

"Hey guys. Have you guys seen end? I've been looking for him all day."

"Nope." Ruby Rose said while popping the P. "I haven't seen him all day. Why do you ask?"

"Ooo it's his birthday today and I was trying to get him out of beacon to set the party up in our secret base."

"OOO OOO CAN I HELP!" Ruby Rose exclaimed as she jumps onto Ruby's head.

"AHH! OK! OK! YOU CAN HELP! YOU CAN HELP!" Ruby Neese said as she tries to get Ruby off of her head. "Ok ruby calm down. It's just a birth day. . ."

**Before anyone could react Ruby Neese's phone goes off.**

"Hold on." As she said that she pulled out her phone. "Ooo hey Sun. . . You found End? . . . Great! Wheres are you guys? . . . Ooo in Vale? Great can distract him for a few hours? . . . Thank you!" She said as she ends the call.

"Ummm what was that about a secret base?" Blake said as she stare at Ruby.

"Ooo hehe I just dropped the ball didn't I?"

"Yep. . . How long have you been hiding this from us?" Yang said as she stares at Ruby Neese.

"I just learn about it. Look how about we go now and I'll show it off to everyone ok?"

"Fine let's get going." Yang said as everyone started to walk off screen.

_Back with end._

"So why are you guys going shopping with me?" End said as he walk with Sun and Neptune.

"Ooo no reason. I just wanna know why you were buying Ninjas of Love." Sun said with a cheeky grin.

"Blake reads it everywhere. Even in public. What's wrong with that?" End replies back trying his best not to blush.

"I mean it's blake you learn not to question it."

"Are you sure we shouldn't question it?" Neptune asked.

"Look can we hurry? I just wanna get my shopping done and go home."

"Wooo are you sure? I mean it's your birthday. Why don't we celebrate?" Sun said as he gets in front End.

"Sorry but the way I celebrate it is by doing nothing but relaxing." End told Sun. "So sorry for being boring."

"Really? You don't have a party?" Neptune asked him.

"I haven't had a birthday party for a long time. Actually I think i was twelve when I stopped having parties."

"Wait how old are you?" Neptune asked.

"I'm 20 now." End said bluntly.

"Wait you haven't had a birthday party for 8 years? Dude we have to have to throw a party for you!" Sun said as he picks up End.

"Wooo hey Sun. Put me down please."

"Come on let's give him a party he won't forget!"

_Back at the secret base._

**End sighs heavily as he walks back inside the base.**

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Neptune said.

"We went to store only to get the cake destroyed by some kids. When we got some ice cream the place got robbed and Neo and her friend Cherry almost got shot. And once we decide to leave I got attacked by Cardin because he said and I quote: "Sorry but if he looks like that then he shouldn't be out here."

"Look I know we hit some rough patches but now you can relax." Sun said as he opens the door for him.

"SURPRISE!!!"

"AHHHH!" End yelled as he jumps back into Sun and Neptune.

"I'm sorry." Said Pyrrha as she covers her mouth.

_Later._

**Playing AJR's BIRTHDAY PARTY.**

"So End hows your birthday so far?" Pyrrha asked.

"At first it was nice, then it went down hill before picking itself back up." End told Pyrrha.

"WOW what happened?" Pyrrha asked end.

"Ok so get this. . ." As end was telling the story to Pyrrha we go to Ozbin talking to Ruby Neese.

"It's surprising how well he has taking this change after so long." Ozbin told Ruby as they watch him tell the story.

"I know what you mean. I'm still having trouble adjusting to this world. I'm even more surprised that he's actually happy here."

"Hmmm what do you mean Miss Neese?" Ozbin asked ruby.

"When you live with End as long as I have you learn what he does when he's happy or sad. But here he's happy. I can tell he's happier here than back on earth. Even if we technically are no longer related he's still my brother."

**Ozbin nodded at Ruby and smiles from her response.**

"I did had something to give to Mister Neese but I would like to run it by you first." Ozbin said as he gave Ruby a small stack of papers. "It appears that you two are not the first in your family to here. Your family has came to Remnant for years trying to kill Salam with none succeeding. I was hoping to give him these files to tell about his family."

**Ruby looks over the papers reading them over.**

"No. It's better that he doesn't read this." Ruby said burning the papers before Ozbin could say anything.

"Wait why would you hide this information from him?"

"It's better this way. Trust me. He was already depressed when our grandparents died. It's better for him not to know it happened again." She told him bluntly.

"RUBY ARE YOU LIGHTING FIRES AGAIN? I TOLF YOU TO KEEP IT IN THE FIRE PLACE!" End yell out to his sister.

"Shit. Well I'm gonna take care of this." She said before walking away from Ozbin.

_After the party._

"See you later guys." End said as let all of Teams RWBY JNPR CF(V)Y and the beacon staff leave the base. "Thank god the party is over. Now I can be an introvert again." He said with a smile as he walks to the living room. "Now what should I do?" He ask himself.

"Maybe you can play animal crossing. I did get you the switch." Ruby suggested.

"Ooo ooo can we play fetch again?" Fernier suggested.

". . . Ice cream?" Neo suggested.

"Hmmm no thanks. I think I'll just turn in for now." End said as he bends down to pet Fernier.

"Ooo before you go Velvet wanted to give you something. She put it in you bedroom." Ruby said.

"Thank you." End said with a smile as he walks to his room.

**As End enter his room he sees velvet asleep on his bed with a small gift in her hand making him blush. He smile softly as he move the present to his dresser before getting in bed with her. Best present ever.**

**_There we go. This ends a episode of GAMER CHIBI. What do you all think about it? Go and tell me in the comments down bellow. Also I hope you enjoy the future :3 also I'll be holding Q n a's for every chapter or until I'll run out of questions. SO ASK AWAY. Also no future questions just guess or ask about what I posted :3._**


	7. Gods-and-perks

**_Hello again. So how have you all been? . . . You know I probably stop treating the start of all of theses as intros. Maybe I go crazy like that lone wander. I think I can get away with the jumping out of the window gag for a few times. Yea I'll try that for a while. I am already a dumb ass with no way to make a plot flow smoothly sooo. . . Let's see how fun this would be. Now where's the closest window? . . . Wait this isn't my house. This is an skyscraper! Wait why am I in a skyscraper again?_**

**Start rwby intro.**

? POV.

"Wait kiddo? Don't you remember me?"

"Ummm no I have no idea who you are. Also why do you keep calling me kiddo?" End ask as he stares at me.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You understand her End!_?" _The cat fauna asked as she gives me a confusing glare.

"Yea I can understand her just fine. . . Are you two gonna need me as the translation? Because if you are then at least hold the question about her after what Ozbin has to say because I feel like that is more important at the moment."

"I have to agree with Mister Neese. After looking though some documents I have found something important. It turns out that you will be your sister's bodyguard while she attends beacon." Oz says as he holds out some paper for him to read.

". . . Ummm Ozbin. We can't read this. We can only read English and that isn't from any language back on earth." End says before something clicks in his mind. "Wait bodyguard? So I have to babysit her again?"

**Everyone slowly turn to look at him confused and give him a look waiting for him to explain.**

"We were once kids before. Hell she's five years younger than me. . . Did you think that I never got a chance to watch her at least one?" End asked before I turn to look at this woman he called his sister. "After all you should know better than anyone Ruby. I was the one that had to watch you."

"Wait end. . . Who is this girl? Did you adopt her behind my back when you went missing again?"

"What this is my sister R... wait again?" He asked confused as he stares at me.

"Wait what did she say?" Ozbin asked him as he turns to look at them.

"She just said I adopted Ruby after I went missing. . . again. . . Some how. . . I don't know what to say. . . How about everyone stop staring at me and let's continue with this already."

"I sorry Mister Neese. It was not my intention to keep you two waiting. Now tomorrow you two will join team CFVY to go out into the Emerald forest to test your abilities." Ozbin said as he turned to look at the girl now know as Ruby. "They are only their to keep an eye on you and how your preform. They will now step in unless it needed."

"Ummm what does that mean exactly?" Ruby asked as she turned to my son.

"It means we're going into the forest to kill Grimm and get a chess piece or something else like that. It was the same way that teams RWBY and JNPR did it."

"You are correct Mister Neese. I'll have made a artifact for you two to find. Now please Miss Neese can you please show Mister Neese and his sister to their rooms please. They have a lot to do tomorrow." Ozbin said before I gave him and thumbs up and show them to their room.

"I wonder how this will effect the board along with her."

Ends POV.

"Well I can't say that this isn't confusing. . . And now all the stuff I know is probably thrown out the window thanks to you." I said as I sitting on one of the dorm chairs.

"Oi! I'm sorry for touching a button that said update. I thought that it would just update the system not the whole entire god damm story line." Ruby said with a pout as she stands over me.

"Ok new rule. You aren't allowed to press any buttons that effect the game in anyway without my say so. Got it? Unless your plan is to update the story so much we end up in Red vs Blue's time travel arc? And not the one at the start the one where doughnut comes out of no where and gives everyone time machines. That point in Red vs blue where no matter what we do we'll have to sit out because of time travel."

". . . At least we'll be on earth."

"Yes an earth in the future where we can't get home, even if we can no one will recognize us and the off chance we are already existing in that world as well." I said as I give her a deadpan stare before getting up to flick her head.

"Fine fine you made your point. Let's just go to bed before you decide to give me a bump on my head for it." She said while she stares me down.

"You normally be right but one your taller and two we need to be ready tomorrow. After all we have to figure out how to pull off a landing strategy."

"Wait a what now? We're gonna fly a plane?" Ruby asked.

"No he gonna throw us off of a cliff and into a forest. And before you bitch about it. We'll be fine I mean one person survive the fall without aura protecting him and look at us. We have aura we'll be just fine." I said as I quickly move to the bed.

"So you want us to trust this man we know nothing about?" She said as she got closer to him.

"Yes it will be better if we do after all. He's the one we can trust the most in the world."

"Fine I'm putting my trust into you on this. So you better not be lying or I'll be making you infertile." She said as she slowly walks to her bed.

"Yea Yea fuck you too. Now go to bed."

? POV

**As I step out of the portal I made to get down here I quickly look around to see if their any cameras. Once I manage to spot them I quickly take them out before they could see me while he follows behind me.**

"Did you get them?" He asked me as he walks though.

"Yes I have kiddo. Now come alpha we need to hurry and continue the loop to mend the rift."

"Yea I know this is some type of time-travel headache but do we have to do this? We're taking her soul and giving it to her. I don't think this will go unnoticed. I don't think we can get away before she wakes up from the pain."

"You May be right alpha but if we don't give her ambers soul now this could mean trouble for this world. If not it can break and infect other timelines so let's make hast." I said in my regular tone that said "just stop complaining and hurry up."

"Fine fine. But if she sees me you are gonna carry me out their before she can tell it's me. You got it you old hag?" Alpha said as I quickly bonk him on his head before he rips the soul out of amber now lifeless corpse. "Owww there it's done. Let's hurry before it fades away and finds a new host."

"Let's hurry. And I'm not that old this is only my fourth cycle."

"Yea that's the thing. That's your multiverses cycle while I go though universe cycle so by that logic I'm old enough to be your ancestor. When the cave men started to walk." He said as he gives me a deadpan tone as he walks though the portal.

**As we walked into the dorm room I turn to see end fast asleep. It makes me wonder what he did to deserve what happened to him in the future. As I turn around I see alpha already casting the spell to give Ruby Amber's soul. Once he finished I grab his arm and take him back to his original time.**

'Now if we're lucky Ozbin will just think she died from her wounds and try not to harm her for having what's left of amber soul. Once she kills Cinder she will get the rest.' I though to myself as I follow alpha through the portal.

Third Person POV.

**As the players started to fade in we see a chess board with a few pieces already taken off before the grim in black spoke.**

"How long are you gonna continue to play this game Oz? Your already running out of pieces so maybe you should end it here and now. After all your best chance for winning this war is dead by my hands and her daughter is to young to dare face me." She said before waiting a few second for his response. When he doesn't reply back she smile a bit brighter before speaking again. "I guess you too afraid of losing so you'll fight till humanity is gone from this world completely."

"That maybe be so. But that doesn't mean he can win." A male voice said as two figures walk around Ozbin chair moving the two knights Ozbin had.

"I must agree. Even if you manage to kill him others will take his place and end this war." The female figure said as she stands across from the male. "You are already losing ground Salem. It started when out champions came to this world."

"Your what?" Salem ask as she stay still daring not to move a piece. "No matter it's just another problem I'll have to deal with later. After all. . ."

"She's not alone here." A voice said as he came out from behind Salem's chair in a very low and gravely voice. "We have our own one that has the ability to break this game once and for all." He said as he moves the queen to be in the middle of the knights and safe from their attack range.

"I guess so but you must ask. Can you stand up to the moon goddess and the sun god." The man said showing off his fauna side to show him to be a cat fauna while the woman followed his lead and shown to be a wolf fauna.

"You know I ask that a lot but when you think about it. Your weaker than the people I gather help her." The thing on Salem's said while some chain with hooks on them along with a rope that makes a noose appears out of his back and hang on the roof before the items of torcher started to go after Ozbin.

**Before the chains and rope could get to him Ozbin woke up to see a panicked Goodwitch trying to wake up.**

"Glynda what's wrong? I doubt you will be trying to wake me up this late into the night."

"Sir it's the fall maiden. . . She is no longer with us." Glynda said as she stare as Ozbin stare at her in complete shock.

". . . Glynda. Get Ironwood. We're gonna need help finding the new fall maiden."

Ends POV.

**I smile as I wave at everyone while Ruby and I walked up to the platforms along with team CFVY on her side. I was a lot calmer about this than my sister because she didn't know that during breakfast I manage to get her to drink PHD flopper. I was just glad that the weekly drop of perks lets me take two perk. What was bad about it is that the other perk that I had was Who's Who's making it clear I wasn't gonna have a soft landing like her.**

"We are gonna die. We are gonna die and it's somehow my fault." Ruby said as she looked around nervously while team CFVY turn to look at me just confused by her actions.

"Don't worry about her. She never does this before and she'll be fine. I'm even willing to bet that she'll kill a grim once she lands." I said with a cheeky grin while CoCo matched mine.

"Ooo your a betting gal huh?" CoCo said as she looked me over.

"You mean betting man right? I'm not a girl." I said as I look at her face change from cheeky to surprised. I let out a soft sigh as her face change. "Well I didn't think I look that much like a girl. Look if I win you take me and my sister clothes shopping and if you win. . . I'll carry all your bags for you and pay for everything?"

Before I could see the rest of her team tell me no CoCo grinned and shook my hand. "Alright your on. If your sister kills a Grimm before or during her landing I'll pay for all your clothes. But if she doesn't. Well I hope you have enough to pay for everything after today. After all you two look like fashion disasters."

"Hey! I look good in this suit." I said with a grin as I watch team CFVY get launched off the cliff first before Ruby and I follow behind them only to notice I was going off course. "Ahhh shit. Will Who's Who's save Me from the fall? Someone p..."

**Before End could say anything else he crashed into the ground below with a loud meaty crunch. Everyone watching the security camera started to look ill from the sight of what can only describe as forcing a man to crush himself to be half his size. One person yelled out to look as End's corpse started to fade away as he walk back into the screen completely fine.**

"Owwww. Ok note to self Who's Who's may bring you back from the dead but it hurts like hell when you die." I said unknowing about everyone staring at the screen in disbelief. "Now then where my sister. With video game logic if I just follow the waypoint we'll meet up there." I smile at my idea as I pull out my windomaker and started to follow the waypoint before I got a quest.

Quest: Following the vaults hunters lead.

[X] survive the fall to the Emerald Forest.

[ ] Meet up with your sister and team CFVY.

[ ] Find the vault key and open the vault.

[ ] Kill the beast within.

[ ] Return to beacon in one piece.

Rewards: New cosmetic item, 500 exp, access to the hub, and 10k lien.

"HOLY SHIT! THATS A LOT FOR A SIMPLE FETCH QUEST!" I yelled out as a stare at the quest along with everyone else at the cliff. "Wait the vault? There are no vaults on Remnant. Wait that updates button must have put them here. If I can find them and kill all the bosses then not even the two gods could kill me." I said as I started to run to the waypoint. Halfway though my sprint I jumped away from a beowolf trying the claw me up. "Ooo you done fucked up now."

**Once the beowolf try to pounce on him once more End jumped to the side and used the Grimm's own arm against it by pinning him to the ground with his arm behind it back before he started to take aim and fire. He smile softly as his gun kept regenerating the ammo he spent as the bullets.**

**A few minutes ago with Ruby Neese.**

Ruby POV.

"AHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! OOO GOD IM GONNA DIE." Ruby yelled out while team CFVY rolled their eyes while watching her fly away before anyone could say anything a nevermore dropped dead in front of the cut in half.

"Well CoCo looks like you own them a shopping trip." Fox said as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't mean anything. We didn't se..." before she could finish her sentence a loud explosion went off near them. They all ran to see Ruby just fine with scorch marks around her with three beowolves already dead. "Ooo son of a bitch. How did you do this?"

"I don't know I was falling and then I landed on this one wolf before exploding and killing these things." She said as she pulls my her stat screen. "Ooo I can actually explain it. I had PHD flopper equipped. . . Somehow. . . Wait. . . That drink he gave me. God damm it end."

"Wait what drink? What's PHD Flopper?" Coco asked her before picking her up.

"Ummm PHD is a perk where your pretty much immune to explosions and fall damage while also exploding when ever you dive to prone." She said with a nervous giggle. "Please put me down your scaring me."

"No way that is a real thing." Coco said as she set Ruby back down before a twig snapping caught their attention. "Get ready newbie. It looks like your gonna be I'm your first fight."

**Before anyone could react a beowolf appears in front of them before what could only be described as a Grimm human with a mask made out of bone walk out of the bushes.**

"Ok what do we do first?" Ruby asked as she pull her sword out.

"We're only her to watch and jump in when needed so your on your own for now."

"WAIT WHAT!" Before she could complain anymore the beowolf lunged at her trying to claw her throat out only to get sent away by a punch by her.

(Now playing The Score- Legend.)

**Ruby quickly took up a stance that looked to be a mix of a one handed sword style with her sword in a reverse grip and a boxer slugger type of style. Once the beowolf was charging at her she went for a literal spin and stabbed it in the back before jumping away from it while it was howling in pain. She smiled softly as the Grimm charged again while the other one just stood their watching over her like it was studying her. Before the beowolf could hit Ruby she went low and gave the monster an uppercut sending it a few feet above her before she stabbed it in its chest. It quickly got stuck on her sword while it tried to claw her only getting her forearm. Ruby decided to throw the sword away making the Grimm get impaled on a tree branch.**

"HA I LEARN THAG TRICK FROM JASON AT CRYSTAL LAKE BITCH!" She yelled at the Grimm before flipping if off not noticing the other sneaking up behind her.

**The Grimm quickly swept Ruby off of her feet and pulled out a sword from Its body as I slowly started to take the same form as her confusing everyone that saw it. Before the monster could stab her she quickly rolls away and jump back onto her feet.**

"Fox can you use your semblance on her I wanna know how she handing this fight." Coco asked as she turn to fox before she could hear Ruby's voice inside her head.

'Ok good new i know what this thing is. Bad news it completely mimics everything About me. Marking it where we equal in just about everything. . . End if I manage to live though this with out you I'll kill you.' She though before a new voice came out making everyone but Ruby look away. 'Who is end? And where am I? What happened to my body.' 'Ooo great the fall must have game me brain damage and now I'm hearing voices.'

**Team CFVY turned to look at Ruby as the Grimm was trying to keep its distance hoping she will make the first move. When it didn't look like she will be budging from her spot it rushed to her hoping to kill her in one shot. Before anyone could even blink a purple line appeared going though the fake Ruby's head before fell to the floor stoping his moment completely. Everyone turned to see where the laser came from only to see End with what looks like a toy gun in his arm.**

"Hey I hope I didn't miss the party. . . Ummm is she ok?" End asked as he turned to point to me while I was holding onto my head.

"No! I think that stunt caused me to have a split personality."

". . . Your fucking with me right? You had PHD the worse you had to worry about is your ears ringing. Even if you didn't have it gamers body prevents us from taking damage like that." He said sounding annoyed.

"Wait what? Then why do I hear voices in my head?"

". . . Ummm i don't know. Maybe a spell? See if there's a debuff on you. It could be some sort of mental attack." End suggested as I started to look at my stats with him next to me.

**As we looked at my status we couldn't find anything that would weaken me. As I looked end suggested looking under the same place I saw PHD. Before anyone could ask what was happening I saw a new perk I didn't notice was there the first time.**

_Ambers soul (Half): your the newest fall maiden of this world. Use your powers to get the other half._

_-50% mana usage when the element of fire or wind is in effect._

_50% stronger mana attacks involving the element of fire or wind._

". . . That can't be good."


	8. The-soul

**_Guess who's back. Back again. I'm writing this after I posted the last chapter. I'm still open to having beta readers so if you can spend an hour or two reading the chapter that would be great :3. Also I'm planning a q-n-a soon for all the characters in this fic so if you have any questions then feel free to ask. Other than that try to enjoy the story not the grammar and writing along with the references. Also fair warning. The hub will be surprising for everyone._**

**_Start Jnpr Intro._**

Ends POV.

"Ok this is good. I think you leveled up and you some how got half of a perk." I said trying my best not to panicked.

"Are you sure? I don't like what it says." Ruby said as she stared at the screen.

'YOU SHOULD BE! YOUR NOW ON THE HIT LIST OF SALEM BECAUSE YOU SOMEHOW GOT HER SOUL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THIS YESTERDAY HOW DID YOU GET IT ANYWAY!' I though in a panic as I quickly got up.

"Ok here let's go hurry to the waypoint and we'll finish the quest. We still have to fight a monster and I'm willing to bet it won't be a Grimm."

"Yea your right we better hurry or we won't have any health." She said before we heard Velvet say something.

"Hey this part of the Grimm isn't going away." Velvet said as she picked up the sword.

"Hmmm? Ooo that's normal I already got some lien from them. I'm already rich enough to buy a new xbox." I said with a smile before Ruby ruin it for me.

"Wait a new. . . So around 400?"

". . . Yep." I said sounding defeated before going to pick up the sword. "Well you should have it Ruby. You need something better than that wooden sword and lets face it this is better in almost every way." I said as I throw the sword to her.

"Wooo watch it!" She said as she catches the sword. "You could have handed it to me."

**Before I could say anything to her we notice the Grimm sword started to flake and get blown away only leaving a sword to be as red as rubies (no pun intended.)**

"What the hell?" Ruby said what everyone else was thinking.

". . . Ok I can't explain it. Just tell us what the sword called already. Maybe we can find out what could have caused that." I said as I stared at where while everyone else stare at me.

"Ooo ummm let me see. . ." She said as she pulled up her inventory. "Huh neat. It's guideguy's sword from what it's telling me."

"What prove it. Swing at those trees over there." I said as I point to behind her sounding like I didn't believe her.

**We all watched as Ruby turned around and griped the sword in both of her hands as she swung it making the sword grow the longer she turned. Once she start with the blade stuck in a tree trunk about a few yards from us.**

"Holy shit! It is his sword!" I exclaimed as I stare at her. "Ooo man if we ever see him he's gonna try to go after you."

"Please if he tries anything I'll melt him. Now let's get going. I got to grab my sword." She said as she ran after her sword.

**I just roll my eyes as we follow her before we know it we somehow have gotten into 2 small groups of three.**

"So End why do you tell me about yourself if your gonna be here studying at Beacon." Coco said keeping her eyes off of me and onto the road in front of us.

"I'm not studying here. I'm actually here to body guard my sister while she gets her team." I replied back to her. "Did you think a 20 year old man will be a freshman here at beacon."

"Wait your only 20 you look younger than your sister." Velvet said as she turned to look at me.

"And yet I'm the older brother." I said sounding defeated.

"Wait how are you two related? I mean your skin colors are different. Your skin looks as black as the Grimm while she is pale as Vels over here. You two aren't even the same height. The only thing that is the same between you two is that your eyes are both blue but she is a darker color." Coco asked as she stares at the cat fauna.

"That's the thing. Our ability the gamer changed us to this new form. But for the life of me I can't remember what our old lives were like or even remember our old names." I said sounding a bit annoyed.

"I guess it pretty sensitive huh?" Coco asked again as we walked.  


"Not really it more annoying than anything else. But if I do have to say anything about it. Then it's annoying that it change me into looking like this. I look like a Grimm and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get shot for it." I said as I turn to see if anything was following us. "We should hurry before something finds us."

**They both nodded as we walked. After a few more minuets we manage to find ourselves at the cave Jaune and Pyrrha was at before. I was confused as I turn away from it to see if were at the wrong point but no matter what I did it kept pointing to the cave.**

"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Ruby yelled out as I ran over to see what she got.

"What is it?" I asked as i take a look at what she gotten. My eyes went wide as I start at the store she hand in her hand while it glowed a bright purple. "What is it? Do you think this was the relic Ozbin was talking about."

"No it doesn't look like the one Ozbin showed us." Velvet said as she stare at it.

"I know what it is. I'm gonna take a look inside. Ruby can you come with me I'm gonna need a light." I said to them as I'm already making my way inside.

"Hey now we're spouse to watch you guys get the relic." Coco explain as she watched us go inside while susie makes a fireball for us to see our way though the dark.

"I know so come on then and follow us. If my theory is correct then we could either have a boss fight or a weapon that could be stronger than anything Oz has seen in his life."

**I smile brighter as the rest of team CFVY walk inside the cave with us. I don't say anything as we walk before we stop at the end of the cave where a giant alien made arch rest. Each rock doesn't look to be connected to anything but yet they are staying perfectly still.**

"What the? How is this possible." Coco asked as she stare at the arch. "The only thing that was in her was a deathstaker and that was killed by team JNPR."

"This is here because of our semblance. It added this vault after all." I said as I pull out it's key and look around for the hole it goes to.

"Wait it's powerful enough to edit the world?" Fox asked as he turned to look at me while trying to read my mind to see what I'm thinking.

"Yes and more. If we level up high enough then we could theoretically become gods." I said to them as they all look at me with their jaws dropped. 'For now I'll just stay level three and see what's in the vault. I don't wanna find out that this is the same vault that cinder has to be in and learn that it has two keys.' I though letting fox now know what is happening.

**Before anyone could say anything else I find the hole for the vault key.**

"Ahhh here we go."I said as I quickly put the key in before anyone could say anything to stop me only to see the vault opening up. "Ruby? Are you ready to see what's behind this portal?"

"Hell yes. Let's do this!" She said as she just ran into the portal. "RUBYYYYYYYYYY NEEEES..."

"O my god she just ran in there." I said as I hold my head in my hand as I follow her inside with my shotgun in my hand not waiting for team CFVY to follow.

**Before the team could follow them inside the portal change color into a blueish tint and showing where the two are now. From what they can see it look like they were in an abandoned prison from all the paper and items scattered around give off any ideas. With some more investigation it appeared that small candles were everywhere around them before they notice the map telling them to get the parts. As they stared into the screen a soft demonic groan comes from it.**

"Coco what's happening?" Fox asked as he turned to his leader.

"I don't know Fox but I think their in massive trouble."

Third person POV.

**As the two walk through the portal they quickly took in their surroundings only to notice something familiar about it.**

"Wait are we in mob of the dead?" Ruby said as she quickly look around the room were in. "HELL YEA! HOME FEILD ADVANTAGE!"

"Calm down Ruby. We don't have the afterlife system here if anything were in blood of the dead. If we're lucky." End said as he put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"So we'll be fine out here. After all your the one that played this game the most after all."

**Before end could say anything back to her they hear a loud groan along with a plank being ripped off the wall. End quickly turned around and shot at the zombie killing it instantly.**

"Come. We need to hurry and get off the island before we get overwhelmed like Weasel." End said as he started to make his way to the first part.

"Wait? Which way are we even going?" Ruby asked as End kicked down the door. "Wait what?"

". . . I didn't expect that to work. Then again I can't see my point I just see my health mana and aura." End replied back as a horde of the dead started to break the boards. "HURRY! I don't think they follow the round rule."

**Ruby quickly nodded and rushed through the door before end closed it back up. End quickly nodded to have them go up stairs to the first dog only to see its already completed.**

"Hmmm? That's interesting. I think someone was here before us. Or is still here." He said as walked to the warden's office.

"Yea I'm slowly starting hate _this _place." She said as she followed him.

"Yea I know what you mean. Let's just hope **He** doesn't come after us." End said as he quickly look around before whispering to Ruby. "Listen really quick. Don't trust Ozbin. I couldn't find any other time better than this. He's bugged the school to high hell. I'm pretty sure he's even bugged the forest."

"What the hell? You want me to trust him and now you don't want me to trust him." She said sounding annoyed.

"Ruby. . . The whole school is bugged so he'll know what I would tell you. And if he finds out about this we'll be forced up shit creek with out a boat." He said as he open the door.

**Ruby sighed loudly as she follow him inside. End pointed to the left then to her before he started to take the right side. When Ruby took the left she smiled and pick up the generators before going to End who was in the middle of trying to pick up speed cola.**

"Really?" Ruby asked as she gave him a deadpan stare.

". . . What these drinks gives us buffs so why wouldn't I take this?" End replied back as he manage to put it in his inventory. "It would have been dumb not to try and take it."

". . . I have to agree on you on that one. Let's just go get to the roof before we get the rest." Ruby said as we walk only to be stop by bunch of zombies in our way.

"Holy bunny on a body board."

". . . Just shut up and get your shotgun out. We're gonna be talking about this later End." Ruby said to End as she pulls out her sword.

(Playing 115)

**As the horde started to get closer to them End started to take aim and fire at them in hopes to thin the crowed out before they get to close. Any that did manage to get close to them Ruby would cut them down with her sword but despite their best efforts they were slowly bing pushed back. End quickly tell for her to cut them all down for Ruby to nod and grip her sword in both hand and swing to them cutting most of them in half. While she was cutting the zombies down and adding some new cut marks to the wall end used this time to pull out a new weapon from his hand. He smiled brightly from see that he got the AN-94. He quickly started to unload onto the last of the zombies before they could get close to them.**

"Hell yes! I'm keeping this!" End exclaimed as he started to walk out of the office. "Let's hurry before more gets back here."

**Ruby quickly nodded before following him outside of the wardens office.**

"What was that? Why did you think it was a good idea to say that?" Ruby asked as she stare at the back of his head.

"I knew it wasn't I just wanted to say something dumb to make anyone watching laugh." End said as he walked to the roof while Ruby just tried to make sense of what he just told her. "Hehe that is also the reason why. Your reaction was the best thing to see after that."

"I hate you at times." She said in a cold deadpan tone.

"Ooo I hate you too." End said in a teasing tone as he entered the infirmary.

**As they both walked in they quickly stop to see Brutus kneeling at a satanic alter seeming praying to some sort of unknown god. Before either of them could speak End grand Ruby by the mouth and stomach and pulls her back behind the wall and back down to the cafeteria.**

"Ack what the hell was that? Why is he here? What the hell are we gonna do?" Ruby asked as he let go of her mouth.

"Simple we don't fight him and we go get the other parts before we get to the roof. If he leaves before we get everything then we'll be fine." End said as he makes his was down stairs to the docks.

". . . Hey End? Do you think we're getting stronger from this? I don't feel any stronger." Ruby asked as she turned around to see if anyone was behind her.

". . . No not here. I don't even think we're getting any exp from here. If anything were tiring out just by staying here. I'm only level five and even those zombies gave out one exp then it should have level me up once." End said as he turned back to look at her.

"Wait your level five? I'm only level two." She said with a pout. "Well what are your stats like anyway."

". . . Keep an eye out." He said as he pull up his stats.

End stats:

S: 10/10

P: 7/10

C: 1/10

E: 4 (6)/10

I: 10/10

A: 10 - (4)/10

L: 1/10

Health:220/200

Mana: 370/370

Aura: 118/118

"You can see it right?" He said as he stop to let her see.

"Yea I can see it. . . Huh why is your Aura small compared to your mana and heath?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"I've read up about that actually. It turns out they add the health and mana together before diving it by ten and timing it by two. But i have a feeling it will grow quicker when I hit level ten. That's when the health and mana increase by ten instead of five." End said as he turned back around getting ready to go. "Come I don't wanna find out Brutus is already running after us."

**Ruby nodded quickly as she got up and followed him to get the rest of the parts for the plane along with some new drinks for them to try out later. Before long they manage to get back up to the ****infirmary this time having it warden free.**

"Ok we're safe for now. Let's hurry and get to the roof with that last part before he comes back up here to pray to his false god." End said as he quickly rushes over and grabs the part and the perk machine before going to the roof.

**The two smiled think this is about over only to be crush by the realization that it wasn't as Brutus was standing on the plane blocking their only escape.**

**"FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM ALCATRAZ? I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! RETURN TO YOUR CELLS AND ILL FORGIVE THIS LITTLE MISTAKE OF YOURS." The monster said as he pulled out his club.**

"Ummm End? What do we do?" Ruby asked as she pulled out her sword.

"Ummm RUN AWAY!" End yelled out only to face plant into a invisible wall causing him to fall on his ass. "Scratch that! We gonna have to fight him!"

**Before either of they could even move Brutus started to grow a pair of wings along with two tails. One cat and one wolf while his club turns into an ax. "SO YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO SUFFER! SO BE IT!"**

"WHAT THE HELL! HE COULD NEVER DO THIS IM CALLING HACKS!" End yelled out as he started to fire at the monster of a warden in front of him.

**While End was firing his sister hold up her sword ready to block any attempts of attacking them. Before End could get one more shot off Brutus flew up into the air making impossible for end to hit him. He quickly curse to him self and pulled out the Springfield.**

"God damm this better not be the one from world at war. This is my only range option at this point." He said as he pulled the trigger on his gun missing completely. "GOD DAMM IT! IT IS THE SAME MOTHER FUCKING ONE!"

**Ruby just rolled her eyes as she looked away from her bother to track the boss at hand. After another shot Brutus started to make his decent down to the two hoping to kill them only for Ruby to swing her sword downward causing it to stretch and give his helmet a scratch before End shot it off with his rifle. End smile softly as he hi-fives his sister.**

"HA! Ten points! Now let's hurry and kill him this is getting easy." He said cockily before they could see Brutus getting a new helmet while pouring out a green gas.

**Once they turn around to the gas and Brutus himself they quickly jump back in time to dodge his attack while he breaks the ground with his club/ax combo weapon. Before either of them could panicked End shot him after loosing his rifle. With every shot the monster would attack back only to miss and push End closer and closer to the gas. Before End could get any more closer to the gas Ruby quick jump to his rifle and shot at Brutus shooting off his helmet and leaving End an opening. End grinned as he quickly fired and killed the monster they were fighting.**

"Ooo thank god. Let's hurry before he decides it's a good idea to respawn to fuck our shit up." End said as he ran to the plane before he started to pop his fingers causing the plane to be built because of that.

(An: this is how it's shown. No joke if you never see it look it up. It's mostly the same for every character that can build stuff.)

**They smile as they jump onto the plane waiting for it launched. As they got their wish they quickly look at their quest.**

Quest: Following the vaults hunters lead.

[X] survive the fall to the Emerald Forest.

[X] Meet up with your sister and team CFVY/ Your brother.

[X] Find the vault key and open the vault.

[X] Kill the beast within.

[ ] Meets the gods.

[ ] Return to beacon in one piece.

Rewards: New cosmetic item, 500 exp, access to the hub, and 10k lien.

"Huh that's new. Hey End do you think the game glitched again? . . . End?" Ruby asked as she turned to look at him only to see he disappear along with his half of the plane. 

**Before she could reply she was already falling from the lack of a right wing.**

**_ALRIGHT IM ENDING IT HERE! Mostly because I can't think of any other way to continue it. But fear not my friends I have made a new part of Gamer Chibi. Let's enjoy it :3_**

**We are shown a white screen before the words: RWBY Chibi and Ruby Roses symbol fall onto the screen. Once everything settled down Yang jumped out from the I in chibi while Ruby and Weiss pop out from Ruby's symbol after Blake appears from behind the B from Rwby.**

"Hold on. Don't forget about us."

**Without missing a beat End appears hanging upside down from a blue portal While smiling at the camera. While end is smiling we hear glass breaking as Neo walks away from the camera and stands next to Yang. As we see the Neo stand by Yang giving her a smug look as we see a gray wolf run up and jump onto Ruby's head before giving a bark. The last one of team ELNN (Elusion) appears as she falls though End's portal getting ready to fall on Blake before End catches her by her hoodie. As they all either stood near or on the sign team JNPR jumps onto it from behind it. End and Ruby Neese look at each other and nod before snapping their fingers changing the sign from RWBY Chibi to GAMER Chibi.**

**"GAMER CHIBI!"**

Third person view out side team ELNN's dorm.

**As we see the camera change to a random dorm room with team RWBY just about to walk past it before. . .**

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hmmm what was that about?" Yang asked as she stopped to listen in on what's happening.

"AHHHH! IT RAPED NEO! AHHHH! AHHHH! . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S SO BIG! A female sounding voice yelled out while the sound of gunshots went off. "I'm coming. . . I'm coming back" She said in a soft voice. ". . . GUYS! . . . HES COMING! END PLEASE! Ooo your dead."

**Before anyone could say anything else Yang bust the door open to find End in the floor laughing his ass off while Neo was recording Ruby's screaming.**

"HAHAHA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!? YOU PANICKED WHEN THAT BIG BABY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND KILLED US ALL IN ONE HIT! . . . Ooo hey Yang were just playing some games. You wanna join?" End asked as he turned around to look at her.

"What the hell happened in here?" Yang asked completely confused as she stare at us.

"Ooo we were just playing a modded map on World At War. You wanna join us? We were gonna play gta five next." End asked as he nudged Neo's arm while she started to upload the video.

"Ummm sure." She said as Ruby put the next game in.

**A bit later Wiess and Ruby came walking to team ELNN's dorm.**

"Ten million for the worlds smallest just?" Yang asked making Wiess and Ruby stop.

"Yeeeeeep." End said popping the P.

"Please tell me you get an confident pilot." Yang asked again while Ruby moved in her seat to be at the pilots seat while they were still flying.

". . . HEY HOW YOU DOING BOYS!" She replied back.

"Please tell me that this plane came with some parachutes." Yang asked.

"I did. Their Gucci" End said with a smile.

"Weiss what's does Gucci mean?" Ruby asked as she put her ear against the door.

"I have no idea. I think it's a brand of some kind." She replied as she hold her ear to the door.

"Gucci huh? Damm." Yang said.

"How do you do first person." Neo asked while Ruby jumped out of the plane. "Umm guys. . . GUYS! THE PLOIT JUMP JUMPED OUT OF THE PLANE! IM OUT OF HERE FUCK THIS!"

"Well it's just me and you end." Yang said.

"So it seems."

"FIRST ONE OUT OF THE PLANE LOSES! OOO GODS!" Yang yelled before a loud explosion went off.

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed as she bust the door down to see them all playing a game.

**_To be continued. . ,_**

**_Sorry I accidentally updated the chapter too early. I'm a dumbass so forgive me!_**


	9. Gods

**_I'm sorry for last chapter. Like I said I accidently posted it too early. I was too tired when I wrote the chapter and posted it thinking it was enough. So after all that I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Ruby's POV.

"Owwww End? Did you see the guy that knocked me the fuck out?" Ruby asked as she lifted her head up from the ground to see that she's all alone in a graveyard an a very bright sunny day. "Ummm End? Your not hiding behind one of tombstones to scare me are you?"

**_As she looked around her surroundings while pulling out her sword. As she got up to look she notices a tombstone on the top of the hill with no shadows coming off of it. After a few seconds of thinking it over she started to make her way to it. As she get closer she notice that the grave was empty._**

"Ooo god damm it. I'm gonna die here. This is the start of a horror movie and I'm the first victim. I swear if that's the case I'm not gonna go down like a punk little bitch so come at me!" She said completely ignoring what the tombstone said on it as a man slowly walks up to her clearly not a threat. "Come on out Freddy! Jason! Michel? Come on someone come out so I know I'm just not acting like an idiot."

"I'm afraid to say but you are acting like one." The man said with fairly dark skin along with brown cat ears with a head full of hair to match. When she looked down she noticed that the man was shirtless and wearing some type of skirt that looked be be from Egypt. "My name is Bastet. It is so nice to see one of my descendants again."

"Wait what?" She asked confused as she stare up at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry was I not clear enough? Let me try again." He said sounding confused before clearing his throat. "I am Bastet. Son of Ra and god of the sun. And you are one of my descendants Ruby Neese. It's a pleaser to finally meet you."

". . . So are you like my great grandpa?" I asked as I look up at him.

"HAHAHAHA! No I'm afraid not. If i was you would have been a lot more powerful than you are now. No I'm your ancestor. When my son was born the great pyramid was built." He said with a loud laugh.

". . . Wow. Your old." I said clearly in too deep in my own thoughts to try and process what to do.

"Do not worry about your bother. He is with my sister Luna." He said with a smile as he sits down to look at the graves. I follow his lead and sit down next to him.

"Do you know where we are exactly? The last thing I remember is riding that shitty escape plane until it somehow got cut in half."

"I would like to apologize for that. My sister and I set it up to test your abilities and see if your ready to meet us." He said looking a bit sheepish.

". . . So you two literally put us in a hell hole to test us? And it wasn't even faithful to the original mob of the dead. Hell you didn't make us use the game logic from that game mode." I ask sounding annoyed.

". . . That was the best we could have done. We may be gods but even we have our limits. Think about Zeus. He's the king of the gods back at Greece and yet he can't do the jobs of his fellow gods like Hades or Poseidon." He said.

"Wait. . . I though you were an Egyptian god. Why are you talking about the Greek ones?" I ask sounding confused.

"You are correct with your assumption. I am from Egypt but my sister is from Greek. We're two sides of the same coin like you and your brother."

"Ooo I see. Well can you at lease tell me where we are? I feel like I'm in a horror movie that starts out cute and friendly only to catch everyone off guard and have the killer appear out of no where to make everyone piss their pants." I asked again as I turn to look at him.

". . . We're in your family's grave. Everyone that has my blood within them come to rest here." He said sounding depressed.

"Wait what?" I ask doing a pitch perfect double take as I turn to look at all the graves.

"Yes once someone that came from my blood dies they get transported to this world filled with darkness and death. Once they perish it is my job to bury them. I try to meet as many as possible to help break the cycle of death with no success. And now you two are our last hope." He said as he turned to look at me.

"Wait what do you mean? I have so many questions." I said trying my best not to panic.

He let out a soft sigh before turning to look at the graves in front of us. "You and your brother is the last of our blood line. Once you die we will not have anyone else to help save the world. We were not born here child we were sent when Giga found out about Luna and Ra. We no longer wish to go back to Earth. We just wanna protect this world like the gods before us. You two will be our champions and bring light to this world of darkness."

". . . Damm you really know how to put presser on a girl huh? Well can you just give us max everything so we can just walk up to the problem and one shot it?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm afraid I cannot. This ability was not a gift from either of us. You'll have to find the one that gave this gift to you in order to put you beyond your limits." He said before turning back to me.

"Wait where is my brother anyways? I don't see him anywhere near us." I ask him again.

"He is with Luna getting ready to become her champion before getting her gift." He replied back to me.

"Ooo then can I ask one more question? Was Anubis the first furry?" I ask him trying my best not to laugh with him.

"HAHA I WOULD SAY YES IF I WASN'T BEATEN FOR ASKING HIM THAT BEFORE!" He said with a loud laugh before slowly dying down. "You must get going now. You have a relic to grab."

"Ooo you mean the test Ozbin gave us to do?" I asked him.

"No. The relic of choice. Ozma kept it hidden in this vault so get it with your brother and keep it hidden from him. Keep it inside of your inventory at all times or you'll ruin your chances of surviving this secret war between the two. And you do not need to worry about the others outside they cannot hear this or will see what is happening." He said as he started to form a glowing yellow orb that looked a lot like the sun before letting it flow into my chest.

"The hell was. . . That?" I asked as my words slowly started to fade away as I notice that I'm no longer in the graveyard. When I look around I notice that I'm in a field surrounded by grass and a white fog. "What the? Where did this cabin come from?"

"RUBY!"

"Huh? END?! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" I yelled out to him as I notice him run to me.

"We're in the vault of the relic of choice let's get it before we're forced out of here by some magic Ozbin left behind." He said as he grabs my hand to take me to the cabin.

**Before long we manage to get inside the cabin to notice that it looks almost brand new. End told me to get those books on the chair telling me that they could be skill book before he started to make his way to the crown.**

"Hmmmm I guess one of you little guys are the relic. Leave it to End to take the thing that look to be worth a lot for mon. . . Wait if we go to vale and sell anything from here then Ozbin will know." I said to myself.

"Hey Ruby? What do those books do? If they are skill books then we'll need them." I hear him ask me as I pick the books up.

"Ummm the titles just say: Ender dragon slayer, Soul weaponry, phenix music, and four sword style." I said as End quickly takes the first two. "Hey!"

"Dibs." He says quickly as he absorbs the two books. "Those are mine now." He said as he grins only to have it slowly fade away while he grabs his throat and his chest.

End's POV.

'Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Very bad pain. God this feels like someone is ripping out my organs'

*ding* Three new skills have been added. Warning user is two weak for Ender dragon slayer skill. Downgrading the skill now. User has gain the new skills: Soul weaponry, fire dragon slayer, ice dragon slayer, lighting dragon slayer, wind dragon slayer, Enderman race ability.

'What the hell?' I though to myself as I was forced onto my hands and knees before coughing up some purple liquid before falling and slowly passing out from the pain.

"End? End? END?!? WAKE UP THIS ISN'T FUNNY. . . Ooo shit I got to get him to the school now." Ruby said before she picked me up.

Third person POV.

**As team CFVY stood out of the portal while Fox started to walk to it trying to get inside.**

"Fox! What are you doing?" Coco asked as she put a hand on her teammates shoulder.

"I'm going in. It's been a while and they could be harmed. You know what I heard from them it's better if we check." Fox said as he keep facing the portal.

"Umm guys?" Velvet said staring into the portal.

"You know what they could do tell be fine. Besides Ruby's brother is a huntsman remember?" Coco replied back keeping her eyes on the portal.

"Guys?" Velvet said again trying to get their attention.

"And what if they aren't! Just because he's a huntsman doesn't mean he could handle it by himself." Fox said trying to argue with Coco.

"GUYS!" Velvet yelled out to them making them both turn their heads at her.

"WHAT!" They both yelled out to Velvet.

"Ruby just came out carrying End while he's bleeding." She said before she started to run after them.

". . . AFTER THEM." Coco yells as she realized what just happened.

**Before long they all manage to catch up to Ruby as she ran to the school.**

"RUBY WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?" Coco yelled out as they follow her.

"THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM! HE JUST READ A COUPLE BOOKS AND COUGH UP THIS PURPLE LIQUID AND PASS OUT! HELP ME GET HIM TO THE SCHOOL!" She shouted back as a Ursa Minor forced her to jump away from it. "OI FUCK OFF YOU FURRY CUNT IM TRYING TO GET TO THE SCHOOL!" She yelled to it as she went around while the Grimm stood there dumbfounded.

". . . Holy shit." Coco said as she follows after her just surprised by her vocabulary. 

**After about 30 minuets Ruby manage to get to the cliff of beacon before anyone else.**

"Crap how do I carry him and get him up there? I don't have any rope and I don't have any rope. Think Ruby think. . . Ummm WAIT I GOT AN IDEA." She said as she run over to the trees. "I just need to get their attention."

**She quickly pull her sword out and started to try and flash one of the professor to get their attention. Before too long she notice that she's not alone on the branch as she turned to see End's "mom" next to her.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Ruby exclaimed before she almost drop from the branch. "Look I can't understand you but I'm hoping you can understand me. End is hurt badly and he needs to get to the nurse now!" 

**She quickly looks at her son that Ruby had resting on her back before grabbing them and forcing the two to go into two separate portals. End manage to end up in the nurses office while Ruby landed next to Ozbin.**

"Ummm did I pass?" She asked nervously.

**After a few hours End slowly started to sit up in his bed before looking around.**

End's POV.

"Owww my head what happened?" I ask myself as I look around the room. "Ummm where am I?"

**Before I could say anything I notice the door next to me open to see a woman in a nurse outfit sporting long blond hair that was tied up in a bun. As I looked closer I notice her eyes were an blood red along with a skin tone the same as emerald.**

"Ahh you awake. I'm Penny Jade it's a pleaser to meet you mister Neese." She said while looking me over.

"Ummm thanks do you know what happened to me? All I remember is that I read some book and then I started to feel like someone was ripping my organs out from the inside of my body." I said as I keep my eyes on her.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" She asked me looking more confused.

"Do you know what happened to me? I feel like someone ripped out my organs." I said again trying to sound as clear as possible.

"Hold on." She said before leaving the room only to come back with a pen and paper. "Use this please."

I sigh softly as I started to write down on the paper. "What happened?"

"Ooo it appears that you took some damages and lost most of your organs. You shouldn't even be alive now and yet here you are in perfect health. To be honest it's quite disturbing." She said as she keeps her eyes on my chest.

"What? What did I lose?" I ask now starting to look worried.

"Ooo you appeared to lost you kidneys, liver, lungs, voice box, and your bladder. When I told your mother she ask how did you get some in the first place. Apparently your kind shouldn't have those organs. Now then I think you should go talk to your sister and team CFVY. I think they deserve an expiation." She said as her eyes started to go lower.

**I nodded quick taking the paper and pen before leaving the room. After I take a few steps I started to hear about how cute I was and hoped that I would come visit her more often just to see how my body is.**

'Why do I have the feeling her semblance is x-ray vision.' I though as I started to rush to dorm room.

**I let out a soft sigh of relief as I bust in to see everyone inside already waiting for me. I quickly wave at them before the questions came blurring together. I hold up a hand before explaining what the nurse told me also that no one can understand me now.**

"So what? Your now like some type of monster?" Ruby asked me before I flip her the bird.

"No! I'm just stuck like this till I find a skill book to help me talk! Also I'm pretty sure I got more health and Mana from it." I wrote down before showing her.

"So what happened in there?" Velvet asked before turning to Ruby.

"Ooo after we killed a bunch of zombies and the boss we got to talk to a god and now we're champions!" Ruby said before striking a pose. I stare at her for a few seconds before shrugging and joining her making us pose like Gionro and Josuke.

**After a few seconds I started to let out a soft laugh before letting go of my shirt finding this funny while everyone turns to stare at me. It wasn't long until I stopped laughing.**

"Jesus Christ you sound like an electronic demon laughing. Please never do that again" Ruby said as I stare at her.

**I roll my eyes before turning to Coco.**

"Well I guess that's that then. When do you two wanna go to vale?" She said it's a soft sigh.

I smile and simply wrote down "tomorrow."

"You heard the lady. Let's go and get some rest. Just be glad tomorrow's Sunday." She said before getting everyone out of the room.

". . . What was that about?" Ruby asked as I pull up my menu to see a new option called "hub." was added. "Wait what? What's that?"

**I just shrug before tapping on it letting the menu grow brighter forcing us to close our eyes. After a few seconds of screaming we slowly open our eyes to notice that were in. . .**

"Wait we're in splatoon now?" Ruby asked as we looked around. "God damm our power is just a giant clusterfuck isn't it?"

**I could only nod before I notice someone walking up to us.**

'Wait isn't that. . .'

**_I have a challenge for all of you. If you can guess who is walking up to them then ummm I shout you out on here? Maybe a soda as well? Well the only hint I'm gonna give you is that she's a gamer from Rwby as well. I hope you enjoy the chapter bye~._**


	10. Rouge

**_Hello again :D did you miss me? I'm already working on this chapter three days after I posted the last. Now I have a new quest. I will make a chapter that will be over 10k words so watch out. Who know it could be this one. Also if any authors that prefer to be out of my story please say something or ask me to remove them from the chapter. I am willing to edit my chapter if that's the case. (Also I've tried to get ahold of them and I got no indication that they even seen my messages. I don't know if it's because I'm using the app and not the website or what.) Well now enjoy the chapter. I'm gonna throw in some Meta Runner, YouTubers, and more shit into this cluster fuck of an ability I made. Wait am I just as secretive as Ozbin or Ozma or Oscar or what ever his name is now? Meh at lease I don't manipulate people to try and kill something that's immortal. Or do I? Na I'm just fucking with you._**

Ends POV.

'Wait I know her. She's Alice N. Rouge. The black cat of beacon. Why is she here shouldn't she be looking for her sister? And why does she look so young.' I though as I stare at the cat that was walking up to us along with her short girlfriend.

"Hey End who is that? Also who's the ice cream midget?" Ruby asked before we heard the sound of glass breaking and the little midget on her back while she holds a sword right next to her neck. "ENNNDDDD GET HER OFFF!"

**I just roll my eyes as I give the alley cat the look that just said "please help her and please don't cut her up."**

"Come on Neo I think the girl learned her lesson. Nya~" She said as she pick the ice cream theme girl and moved here away from my sister. "I haven't seen you two around here before. Did you just beat Salem?"

**I shake my head telling her no.**

"Actually we only been at beacon for less than a week. Who's Salem anyways?" Ruby asked. "Wait where are we anyways?"

"Your in the hub. This is where most gamers go when their game is over sometimes some gamer can come here when they're just about to beat the game Nya."

"Wait then why are we here? We just started our game. . . Also do you have a pen and paper for my brother he can't talk?" Ruby asked as she points at me.

"Hmmm no idea Nya~ also no. Tho I think there's some at the shop." Alley cat said. "Sean is pretty cool but don't make fun of his girlfriend like you did with my wife. . . Wait he's a guy?"

**I let out a soft giggle that still sounded very unnatural until she made that remark about me making me shut up.**

"Hey shut it!" Ruby said to me.

"Is that his laugh. You two are very interesting Nya." She said with a grin. "Why don't we spar then. You and me."

**I quickly shake my before gesturing to my hands while I point three fingers with both hands.**

"Don't worry the sparing area will force us to level 50." She said as she drags me off.

". . . 50 bucks says that my brother beats your wife." Ruby said with a cheeky grin.

**Neo just grin and place 50 lien on the table tell her she taking the bet before two hands put down 50 lien each telling they want bet on alley cat. I slowly walk into the arena while the alley cat goes to the other side before I notice it being like the one team Rwby fought in. It's all fire and ice and I guess I was lucky to get the ice seeing that my affinity for it is high after that gift Luna gave me. I quickly look up my stats to see them before the fighting started.**

End stats: level 50 (temp.)

S: 10/10

P: 7/10

C: 1/10

E: 4 (6)/10

I: 10/10

A: 10 - (4)/10

L: 1/10

Health:945/945

Mana: 1095/1095

Aura: 408/408

Spells: 

Weapon smith: NEVER RUN OUT OF GUNS. You ran out of ammo? GET A NEW GUN. You're hammer broke? JUST USE MORE GUN. IF THAT DON'T WORK? JUST USE MORE GUN!

Description: (active.) you can get a gun using 200 MP but it randomizes and depending on your luck (1 luck= 1% 10 luck= 75%) get a better chance for a weapon you need.

Soul weaponry: (active.)HOLY SHIT! I'm out of ammo and I don't have enough mana to kill the monster for good! TIME FOR THE LAST RESORT!

Description: you can use your own soul to turn it into a weapon to help you in your fight. Mana cost is dependent when weapon is out of your hand. Ice shield: a light cyan shield that is looked to be blue ice that was looked to be chiseled into the shape of a round shield. Wind bow: a yellow bow that looked to be a mix of a compact bow and a longbow. Fire sword: a red sword that appears to look like the energy sword from the series halo. Lighting whip: a purple whip that crackles with energy giving him the appearance that he's wielding lighting. Unknown: unknown.

Dragon slayer: (active.) let's return to the land of fairy tails where the possibilities are endless.

Description: use the power of the elements to fight like the dragons that taught you. Mana cost is dependent on the strength of the attack. (10-5000.) Elements that can be used: Fire, Ice, Wind, Lighting. (Warning you are not immune to these elemental attacks.)

Ice maker magic: (active.) ICE MAKE HAMMER! ICE MAKE NAILS! ICE MAKE PLANKS! ICE MAKE DOOR! I made a little ice house.

Description: with this spell you can make stuff out of ice and they will act exactly like the real thing. Small items use 100 Mana. Medium items use 200 Mana. Large items use 300 Mana. Huge items use 400 Mana and building type items use 750 Mana.

Blood oath: (passive) ooo you wanna steal more money for me when you already owe me? No my money first then I'll pay you jackass!

Description: a spell that activates when the user strikes a deal with another. When the deal has been settled with a hand shake the two trade blood that actively attacks the other when they don't follow up on their side of the deal. It can be set to be weak and only cause needle-like pain up to destroying an alpha enderman soul within a second. Mana cost: 0

Memory: "cast the shadows out from sight. A final stand, a shout and cry. All the wrongs now turn to right, so fight the past, Take back the night. And call upon the torch tonight. To all the ghost to light. Because at last we have to go it's time. To take back the night." -TryHardNinja.

Description: go to a place full of life and chant with the staff of souls to see the past.

Luna's gift: (passive/active.) the moon goddess Luna has chosen you to be her champion try not to let her down and die before you kill the boss.

Description: Your ice magic uses 50% less mana and is 25% stronger along with an egg that you'll be able to hatch to get a familiar along with the immunity of ice magic.

Racial ability: 

Unknown: unknown.

Water poisoning: you melt in water. For every second your have a body part touch water you lose 10 health. Can ignore the effects of aura.

Unknown: unknown.

Unknown: unknown.

Now your thinking with portals: summon a portal anywhere with ease. Number of portals allow to be out in a time 4.

**Damm that's a lot of health and mana. But why is my aura so low still. Also what's with the two new spells? Memory and Blood oath weren't there before I read the books and they didn't say anything about them.. . . Maybe I need item to upgrade my aura. What ever I got a fight I wanna try to win. As I walked onto the stage I kept my eyes on her knowing how she's likes to fight. I just have to keep a far enough range and her sword and magic won't reach me but that doesn't mean I'm safe just yet. All I have to do is never miss a beat. I smile softly as I use the weapon smith spell only to get the KSG. Ok it's good for mid range and has high power output but I'll still be close enough for her to catch me and the reload speed isn't gonna help much if I treat it like a force of nature scout. And even then it's clip size is to big so I'll be wasting time. I tense up as I hear the countdown timer went off telling both of us to get ready. I decided to try out two new spells before the timer went off. I quickly use my ice magic to give me some ice skates before making two portals. One next to my covered eye and the other above the area letting me have an over head view and the whole view of the map.**

**3\. . .**

**Looks like it's starting.**

**2\. . .**

**I'm ready as I'll ever be.**

**1\. . .**

**Show time.**

**GO!**

Playing Determination by djsmell and Lollia.

Third person view.

**Before End could even blink the alley cat was already running to him. End quickly moved to the left trying to get her to follow him while he tried to get her to fall in a trap he has in plan for her. While end keeps an eye over the map he saw that she was moving away from him. Confused End made a portal near her and next to his ear so she can find out what she's doing. As He try to listen in only to be surprised to see once of her tails wrap around his head before he managed**** to get away. End quickly peaked around the corner hoping to see her before noticing that she was missing. He went back behind the wall of ice he was hiding behind not knowing she was above him. As End grabbed his shotgun he jumped around the corner hoping she wasn't there before he slowly started to make his way to the other side. As he walked Alice was following in close behind him ready to finish him off with his low aura pool. Once End turn around to face her it was too late and her sword connected with his aura stopping dead in its tract.**

_-10 aura._

**End let his eyes go wide for a second before smiling as he try to grab her hand hoping to catch her before she could run. Unfortunately for him he couldn't get her quick enough so he resorted to shooting her to try and gun her down. While all of this is going End was doing some quick math in his head. Before a few second he noted that it would take 40.8 more hits to destroy his aura and even then she just needs to drop his aura to about 81 or lower in order to lose. On his last shot he manage to hit her dead in the head.**

_Headshot. X3 damage._

**End smile as he quickly look to the aura meters to see that her aura just went down by 5% making her have 86% aura after hitting her five times. End quickly looked back to see she was attempting to use wilt and blush style against him. As he stares at her he smile softly as he throws his shotgun to the side before pulling out his sword and shield confusing her.**

"Come let's settle this like gentlemen." He said sounding different. Like a sneaky french man that's hates jars of piss and loves sapping buildings.

_New spell has been created._

**She let out a soft hum before getting ready to strike. When end rushed over to her he fell forward like he tripped. Only to land in a portal he made and strike he from behind. As she turned around to look at him he was already swinging again. Lucky for her she block it with her sword making her smile softly along with him. As End kept striking he made sure to aim for her sword filling it with power if his idea was gonna work. He only had one shot at this. While she tried to get a hit on him he manage to either get out of the way or block with his sword of shield. After a while she smiled as he notice his face turn sour when her sword took all the energy from their fight and was practically shaking from the power with in it. She didn't taunt she didn't even look like she was happy as End jump back. The alley cat follow after him ready to end this fight with one last strike. . . Expect she didn't hit End. . . She hit her self draining all of her aura and even some of her health.**

_ENDSUIT NOIR NEESE WINS!_

**He smile as he pick her up with one arm over his shoulder carrying her back to Neo and his sister who no doubt won a lot of money.**

"Owwww how did you manage to take me down like that? It only happened for a second." Alley cat asked as she was being carried by End.

"It was because I use your advantage of your sword style against you with my portal effetely making it where you hit yourself." End said sounding more like a bunch of people this time. (A.n. Think of bumblebee from transformers. Expect from games and YouTube.)

"The hell? I though you couldn't talk like Neo. How the hell are you doing that?" She said starring at me before I showed her my new spell.

Wind whisper (level 1): (active.) "shhhhhh. Do you hear that? It's the wind I can hear it talking. It's telling me about the world." - some guy hipped on shrooms or something.

Description: use the power of the wind to tell people what you are thinking or to keep the area around you quite. Warning spell limited. Cost 100 Mana per minute of use.

"Ooo so that's how your doing it." She said sounding annoyed.

**_I got nothing to say here just get ready for the fight between Ruby Neese and Cyan F Mattu (I think that's how you spell his name.)_**


	11. Story update

**_Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I have one simple reason. I ran outof ideas already. . . No joke I don't what to type or what to say. Now I'm just stuck in an loop of hell of putting it offbecauseI can't think about stuff to write and I can't think of stuff to write because I'm not writing. But don't worry afterwork today (or tomorrow i don'tFucken know.) I'll start writing on some side ideas to not only get the brain thinking but also to satisfied everyone that reads this. And lucky for all of you I'mgonna post a poll later to let you all pick what Iwrite first. Now because I know that one guy would ask "will you do smut on here?" It's a no. The only reason I have that M rating is for blood and gore. Maybe some sex jokes sprinkled in and that'sstretching it. Also warning these stories will containspoilers The following stories will be the following:_**

* * *

**Gamer chibi:**

You heard of Rwby Chibi now get ready for Gamer Chibi. The all new Chibi adventures following: Endsuit Neese, Ruby Neese, Neo, an eevee, Team Rwby, Team Jnpr, and so much more. Following them as we see why end is making a god damm mountain out of a mole hill along with a lot of soda, where Ruby shows why shes the top bitch of the school, where eevee meets the love able corgi zwei, and where Neo. . . Is just the same old Neo.

**_Yea the gamer ChibiI made at the end of some chapters were just omakes with a twist. I might just move them over to this if it gets started first._**

**Beacon side stories:**

Here we see the wild wolf hanging out with a quiet bunny. I'm afraid we can not get closer unless we wanna disturb the two fauna. Even if we could I don't wanna disturb them. We could get lucky and see a kiss between them.

**_I'm making this just so I can add stuff like a date part or feats of destruction from Nora and End. Everything here will be canon to the gamer story. Just with less gamer power and more of a slice of life thing._**

* * *

**Beacon dreams:**

Dreams. One of the most powerful and wonderful thing in the world. A place where reality and fantasy can live together at once. But no one ever talks about how dangerous dreams can get.

**_This is more to have everyone get sent into different worlds and always comebackto life. Don'ttell me it wouldn't be interesting to see Cinders team in Doom. That's probably gonna make me use my M rating theirmore than this story just for the gore._**

**The battle between the wolf and the bun.**

I should have known Ozbin would have done this test with all the students in beacon. The only question I have for him why make me the king and velvet the queen. Well I got 30 to kidnap her and hold off all the girls including: Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Neo, Ruby. . . We're screwed against the Grimm bunny.

**_To be honestI'm hoping this gets pick first. I'minterested to make this where OZBIN PUTS END IN HIS WAR SHOES. Wait does this count as larping? Tho this will be spoiler heavy because this takes place in the future. . . Around v2 when everyone arrives at beacon. But because the gamer ability is broken I put some handicaps on the two gamers._**

**Enderman study.**

Today we'll be having Endsuit Neese to teach us about the enderman body and how different it is to our own.

**_Yea this won't be a one shot. But hey he is different than those Minecraft enderman and they coexist. So why not lean what to do when you fight them?_**


	12. Im-stuck-in-fanfic-glich-hell

**_Hello everyone I'm back with some good news. I manage to finish this chapter. Na just kidding I just know what to write now. The I'll keep the poll going for a bit longer because no one has voted so far. Well as I'm writing this no one else has voted. Maybe the mobile app doesn't let you vote? If that's the case then go on google chrome or something and vote there. So I'm still hoping someone will vote. Now I must be off my people need me. Ooo before I go I would like to reply on a review I got. If you mean why I kept calling Ozpin: Ozbin. I fuck up my spelling a lot and I thought thatwas how you spelled it. For Ozma. . . Watch RWBY I'm not spoiling anything. . . Unless I already finish this fanfic and your just rereading this. If that's the case then it's your fault not mine. Also I know some people are gonna ask this but the hub is a lot like the movie cabin in the woods. The movie show a way to explain every type of horror movie trope from the whore dying first to the Virgin surviving most of the time. Expect with every rwby gamer meeting up and talking to each other like on discord. Now on to the chapter._**

Ends POV.

* * *

"You sure your ok? I'm pretty sure that you saw though your bones." I asked her as we walk out of the arena.

"Nya~ don't worry about me I'll be fine after a while tho I'm more worried about you. Gods know what Neo is gonna do to you." She replied back to me as we met up with my sister and Neo.

"Hey guys. . . Ice cream on Ruby?" I said sounding nervous as I stare at Neo hoping my sister will agree.

**Neo just slowly shook her head as she broke into glass again making me darken. Before I could react I fell down with my hands on my crouch and Neo right behind me while Ruby laugh at me as I lay down in pain.**

"Wow she went easy on you." Ally cat said sounding surprised as Neo carried her.

"HAHAH! THATS GOING EASY? GOD END YOU SHOULD SHOW ME OUR VERSION OF NEO IF SHES THIS GOOD!" Ruby yelled out as I slowly sit up.

"Fuck you all." I said looking annoyed. "Well I'm going to the shop you two just gonna follow or. .." I offered before we hear a loud slam coming from the arena. "What the fuck?!?"

"Ahhh the arena is updating. I guess we got to wait tomorrow to fight." A random passerby said sounding annoyed.

". . . Fuck it. Ruby come on I want to see if I can get something good before we go." I said dragging her off.

"Awwww but I wanna keep talking to them." She said wining.

**At Sean shop.**

"Hmm? So this. . ." Ruby said before I put a hand on her mouth stopping her from saying anything.

"Stop I don't wanna wait for you on the other side of the world after he punched you. One punch. Not two, not three, just one punch." I said in a deadpan tone as I started to walk around the store. "Hey do you have any skill books that can give people observe? Or something like that?"

"Wait you two don't have that? That's usually the first skill people get why don't you two have it?" He asked me as I looked up. "Also what's wrong with your voice?"

"One we have been trying and we can't seem to get it and two just go with it." I said before my eye lands on something.

". . .tell you what. If you can't get the skill I won't make you pay for it. And I'll give you an spell free as well." He said as I pick up a staff that had a old time microphone as the head piece.

"I'll go first!" My sister said as she takes the book from him. As she tried to lean the skill a pop up blocks her from trying. "What the?"

**Error cannot lean spell**

"Huh that interesting. . . All gamers should be able to learn the skill. Hell I shouldn't be able to see the pop up."

"Hey because we get the skill can I get this staff for free instead?" I asked sounding like the radio demon that started up a hotel.

"Eh sure. All it does is increase your fire magic by 200% and make you sound like that. And for you?" He said as he looked at Ruby.

"Hmmm do you have anything fire or maiden related?" She asked him as his went wide eyed. "I got to learn how to use my powers."

"You're a maiden?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yep the fall maiden. . . Well half of her I have no idea where the other half is." She responded.

". . . Explain."

"We can't actually. She just woke up with it and we don't know how she got it. Tho I do have a theory: somehow that update button transfer half of ambers soul and gave it to her. The reason I don't have one as well is because I'm a man." I explained to him.

"Wait update button?" He asked sounding confused.

"Yea it completely **BEEP** with the storyline... the **BEEP** what's wrong with this?"

"Ooo Yea it prevents you from cursing as well. I know that we can change the story line but how did a button do it?"

"Well for starters Ruby's and Yang's dad is dead and Summer is back alive. Raven is a good mom now. Nora has a grandpa that pretty much Rienheart from overwatch. Jaune isn't a champion but he did get the title of the immoveable knight. Pyrrha didn't become the champion she was in canon. . . That was my sister somehow. Ren and Blake are the same. And Wiess is a half vampier like you. . . And he father and mother are no longer together and he started his own dust company where he's the only living thing working."

". . . That is a lot to process. . . The hell did a button do this?" He said as he started to rub his temples.

"Wait I became a champion?" Ruby asked as i bonked her on the head with my staff. "Owwww why?"

"Don't let your ego grow from that your only level two and we have no idea how a button did this. My guess is that someone that control the servers did this. Could have been Neptune." I said.

"No it couldn't have been her. If it was then it would have been perverted most of the time." He responded.

"Yea she also stuck in your head as well so I don't think she'll be running away anytime soon." I said with a smirk.

"Just get your shit and get out of here."

**Before he could say anything else I place down a skill book for golem making, a turtle onesie, and keys for a car.**

"Where did the keys come from?" Ruby asked me as I pay about 8k for it.

"The stranger in the back let me bough it." I responded with a cheeky grin.

"Well I'll be right back then." She said as she walked away.

"So what's with the big **Beep **sword in the wall?" I asked him.

* * *

Ruby's POV.

* * *

"Let's see here. . . Ooo a spell for plant manipulation I'm taking that and this wierd sword in the wall. Hmmm what else?" I asked my self as she gathers the book and sword.

**Before long she manage to gather enough books and items to make her waist almost all of her Lein.**

"Here I'll take this book on plant manipulation, this book that makes rooms grow or shrink, this book to hide magic, this sword, this diamond pickax, and this spell for water whip, ooo and this book that will let me manipulate earth." I said as I place my items on the counter.

". . . You l know what? You can pay 9k for this. You somehow manage to get the sword out of the wall with out a problem where for most would be shot out of the store. Just don't ask anymore questions and leave."

**End nods as I pay for my stuff. Once I get everything we manage to leave the store without any more problem. Before we went back I stopped him.**

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Here take this" I replied as I hand him the book that would make rooms grow.

". . . You want me to make the dorm grow don't you?" He asked me bluntly.

"Yep and I'm not helping you." I said as he takes and lean the book.

"Just learn your **Beep** now before we go." He said before I took a look of my spells.

Spells:

_Ambers soul (Half): your the newest fall maiden of this world. Use your powers to get the other half._

_-50% mana usage when the element of fire or wind is in effect._

_50% stronger mana attacks involving the element of fire or wind._

_Fireball: the simplest of fire magic. Just throw great big balls of Fire like donkey Kong throw barrels._

_100 mp per fireball. Increase by 20 mp the longer you charge it up._

_Water whip: I didn't know you were into the extreme shit._

_Use the water around you to attack or support. 50 Mp per minute._

Agrokinesis_: you just got this to garden didn't you? Do you even fight?_

_Bring plants back from the dead. Grow them from noting but the soil you stand on. 200 mp per minute._

_Terrakinesis: JUST THROW A GODDAM MOUNTAIN AT YOUR FOES!_

_Use 100 Mp per minute as you edit the earth._

Phoenix Music: so your sword can stretch and light itself on fire? How the fuck is the possible?

Use 50 Mp per second as you spin.

Bastet's gift: use this gift to complete the game. Don't disappoint him Ruby.

50% more damage while using fire magic

Complete immunity to fire attacks.

"God damm I have so much spells and I'm not done getting them." I said as I looked up and around for end. "Where the fuck did you go now?"

"I'm right behind you. You were taking so long I went and got the meta runner movie set." He said behind me sounding annoyed. "Let's go we have work to do."

"Ughhhhhhh! Why end why!" I said clearly ready to sleep now.

"Fine then don't help me. I'll just take your diamond pickax and build our secret base myself." He said to me.

"Wait secret base?"

* * *

Ruby Rose POV

* * *

**"**Hey Wiess. Wiess. I need your help." I asked my partner as I ran up to her.

"Ruby I'm not gonna help you with your homework. You need to do it on your own." She replied back to me.

"Awww but Oobleck's is so hard and Port is just so boring." I said with a pout hoping to use my cuteness to convince her to help me.

"Ruby..." Wiess said before she cut her self off as we hear some talking that sounded like Goodwitch and another teacher talking.

"Peach I understand why your happy with your son being found again but do you have to let everyone celebrate? It's gonna hold us back for it." Goodwitch asked as she turned the corner to walk past Wiess and Ruby.

"I can't help it. My son is back and he doesn't remember me. End may be adopted but he is still my son. I'm sure you'll understand when..." she said before Goodwitch destroyed the weird looking choker on her neck making her pout.

"I swear you act just like a child at times." Goodwitch said coldly as she kept walking.

"Hey Wiess. . . Do you remember. . ."

"Yes." She said coldly clearly still upset about being turned into a half vampire.

"So if he has a mom here then does that mean the button gave him a backstory here?" I asked her as I looked at her.

**Wiess stop dead in her tracts before she pulled out her scroll to search something up. I quickly stand next to her to look at what she's looking up. As I look down at her I notice that she typed in his name only to find nothing.**

"Hmmm that's odd. If his mom works her then something should have came up." Wiess said as I tried to figure out what's wrong.

"Hmmm maybe look up his sister? It's worth a try." I suggested as I notice her looking up Ruby.

**As she looked up her name she notice that she was able to find something of importance.**

"Hmmmm? How did she get Pyrrha's title?" She asked sounding confused.

"Ooo people are calling her "the craze fire lion." I said jumping onto her as I point.

"Hmmm what this?" She asked before she started to read a part of an article out loud. "I honestly never understand what comes over me when I'm about to lose. All I know is that I feel angry and my body will act on its own making me take a backseat. The only reason it hasn't force me to lose is because it most likely smarter than me. My brother has been trying to see if we can stop or control it only with no luck so far."

"So she's a soar looser?" I asked as I get off of Wiess.

"No it's not. It seams to active when she's has about 30 percent aura. And when she fought a huntsman for fun and lost she harbored no I'll to the man with a bright smile on her face after she lost. I'm guessing it's more of a semblance."

"That would make sense. . ." I said as I started to stroke my chin as I looked in front of me.

"Don't you have to do your homework?" She asked me before my eyes went wide.

"AHHH! I'll see you later Wiess!" I said as I started to run to our dorm.

* * *

End's POV.

* * *

"If you need me I'll be at the bottom of the cliff either digging or fighting." I said bluntly to my sister as she lays down on the bed. I sigh softly as I left.

**I sigh softly as I look down the cliff trying to think of a way to get down that won't be painful like last time. As I tapped my foot trying to think of something before it came to me.**

"I'm a dumbass." I said to myself as I open a portal and walked through it. "I can now do that and i didn't think about doing that first? God."

**After a sigh as I walk to the wall of the cliff before I started to bang on the wall trying to carve out a hole for me to walk through. After a few minuets of hitting the stone it popped out a small block.**

"Huh I wasn't expecting that. Well time for a test then." I said as I grab another block before placing one stone on top of the otheronly to break the one below it. To my surprise I notice the the top block was floating. "Huh neat. I guess what ever I break with this Minecraft pickax it will follow the rules of Minecraft."

**With a smile I started to dig down making a small stair case about a mile below the surface.**

"Fuck this is harder than I thought. How does Steve do this shit." I said panting as I slowly stop. "Hmmm maybe I could make a room and use my ability to expand it. No that wouldn't work now. And if I did then I would make the stair case grow as well. And if I seal it up then I'll loose track of it. Fuck it I'll just mine till I got a big enough room."

**After a full night of mining and making enough rooms for teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and for me and Ruby to have. I smile brightly from all my hard work before I started to hear a ringing and a pop up appears in front of me.**

"END! Where are you? CFVY is here and ready to take us shopping." I heard my sister yell out to me over what can be called a call.

"I've been mining in the cave. Tell them I'll be there in a second I got to get myself cleaned up first. Just tell them I'll meet them at the airships i got to take a painful shower." I said to her bluntly.

**After a while of waiting and some painful and loud scream that would make anyone squirm in their seats end manage to meet up with his sister and team CFVY.**

"Hey guys. Are you all ready?" I asked them as they stare at me for a bit before Yatsu spoke up.

"Are you ok End? We heard you scream and you seemed to be bleeding." He said as he points to the top of my head making me put my hand on it to feel the blood he was talking about.

"Don't worry about it. It will heal soon. I just took a shower and it turns out I literally melt in water so yea. That was fun to find out." I told them as I walk to the bullhead leading to Vale.

"So no one is gonna asked how he's able to talk now or why he sounds different? I almost couldn't tell who it was?" Fox as everyone followed me onto the bullhead.

"Ooo that's easy. It's with that staff he's holding. It lets him talk and censors him as well. Other wise he would just be sounding like a kidnap note that used magazine letters." Ruby said answering Fox's question.

"Wait what would that sound like?" Velvet asked as she turned to look at him.

"It sound a lot like this." I said to her with a cheeky grin while I make sure I use some of her own lines.

"What the hell?" Fox asked as he looked at his general direction.

"The wonderful usage of magic ladies and gentleman. Let get going we can't be burning daylight can we?" I said in a chippy tone as I get into the bull head.

"Wait why don't you teleport us there?"

* * *

**??? POV. **

"So can you explain again why I'm doing this?" I asked them.

"Like I said you're the only one that doesn't need air to live and the foundation found a huge spike of energy that could edit reality. We have to check it out and capture whatever the anomaly is. For now we'll keep an eye on you as you walk aroundthis city while we check the air to see if it's safe." Said the kid that was my Leader.

"Yes but what made you think that having a god damm wolf in power armor would do to keep me hidden. It's like having a 800 pound monkey hunt these guys**."** I told her bluntly.

"Yea Yea End just keep looking around. You get to walk around while we get to fight these wierdlooking black wolves." Said a man I actually respect said.

"THATS WHAT TICKS ME OFF! I WANTED TO FIGHT THEM!" I yelled tothe mic in my head set.

"Owwww End calm down. . ."Said the girl again.

"Shut up Susie**. **I think I see something important." I told them to try and quite them down.

"End I swear if it's another girl with bunny ears. . ."

"No! Well yes but that's not important. I see me and Susie walking with a group of what look like highschool students." I said bluntly.

"What? Give me a visual!" Susie yelled you me as I turned the camera on for her to see the group. "What the hell? That's us!End explain this please."

"Well I'm guessing that blast of energy brought them here or. . . they caused it." I said to them darkly.

". . . Follow them. Once they get somewhere out of the public sight or when they are separated. Leave the teens out of this and just go after our counterparts ok?" She said as I started to go inside an alley.

"Permission to leave the suit?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Permission denied just try to remain undetected for now." She replied back to me.

"Fine expect me to be crawling on the roof and walls like a spider." I told them bluntly.

"What like a spider-man?" Susie asked.

"Yea exactly." I said as I started to climb up a wall.

* * *

Ruby's Pov

* * *

"I know you Beacon's Fashion expert but why all the dresses I'm not putting any of them on." End said to Coco bluntly.

"Hey you won the bet and there isn't a lot that's a small enough size for you." She said back to him with a cocky grin.

". . . How the **Beep **up." He said to her as he walked away and got some suits that was clearly to big for him to wear.

"Ummm what is he doing?" Velvet asked me as End closed the door to the changing room.

"He's about to show her up." I replied back as I saw end come out and a pure white tux with a matching hat and gloves along with shoes 

"Size doesn't matter." He said smugly as coco look at him with her mouth hung open.

"How did he do that?" Yatsu asked me as I turn to look at him.

"Gamer ability. There's a lot it can do for us. I'm pretty sure we can wear a child costume and it would fit us better than a glove."

"Ummm should that be normal?" Velvet asked as End went back inside and came out wearing a red trench coat along with a black vest with matching pants while wearing a white dress shirt underneath it all. With a smile he puts on some yellow tinted glasses and a large red hat.

"Well how do I look?" He asked simply.

"You look like you belong in hellslinger. As in Alucard's apprentice durning the abridge moments." I said to him bluntly getting a few confusing stares at me. "What?"

"Fine I'll go back in and get something else on. But I'm getting this. I like it." He said to me as he went back inside to change

"Who's Alucard? And what's hellslinger?" Yatsu asked me took my gaze off of end and his new suit.

"It's a show back home that we never got the chance to watch the real one. And Alucard is a vampire to put it simply." I told them as I turn back to End to see him change into a red hoodie with what looks like a gold two d owl printed on it while he wore a wierd black looking headband that has a large purple triangle at the front of it along with some simple jeans. "Ooo you got your vanoss hoodie back?" I asked him simply as I started at the hoodie that looked a little big on him.

"Yep and I'm keeping this. I can use it when I'm off work." He said before turning to Coco. "And you have to admit I fill all those suits out greatly."

"Wait but you're job it to be my body guard? Wait who's paying you?" I asked him while he started to bicker with Coco before stopping.

"Wait. . . I'm getting paid for this?" He asked me before turning around and pausing as he grabs Coco chin and makes her look behind us.

**As the rest of us turned around to see what the two were seeing. What we notice was from what we guess was a man in what looked mix of a modified power armor and the doom slayer's armor**. **It looked like it was made for awolf fauna and some type of bird fauna. As he got closer I quickly stood up and got myself ready to run for the exit.**

"Ummm do you two know him?" Velvet asked as End forced everyone to get behind him.

"Hold on! I'm just here for you two not them." The man said sounding a lot like Jaune as we walked and pointed at us. "Look if you come peacefullyI'll let you two walk with me to the ship and you get to watch us take off and leave the planet. Does that sound fair?"

"You can't get off the planet with them. That's impossible." Fox said as the man turns to him.

"Listen kid. I don't wanna do this. But I have a girlfriend back home and a rabbit to train. The quicker the better so just go away or you'll be seen as the DC foundation's enemy and trust me I don't want them to be my enemy. Give me a second." He said ashe started to talk into his headset before turning to End."Look it you won't listen to me then you'll listen to me." He said as he took off his helmet to show that he looked exactly like my brother. "Please tell me I used that line right."

"How the fuck do you look like my brother? Hell I bet under that armor you look exactly like him." I asked him as he stares at us.

"Ahhh I see. You two are newborns. I guess I have to explain some s..." he said to use before stopping and putting his helmet back on. "What? What is happening? The ship can't leave after a giant black monkey crushed a part of it? Now there's a bunch of wolves coming after you? I'll be there in a second." As he end the call he took his suit off to show that he looked exactly like my brother only a few inches taller than him. "The suit will explain everything. I'll be hunting you down later."

**We all just stared at him as he went though a portal leaving us with our thoughts.**

"That was just a **Beep** cutscene. Well at lease we got this armor." End said as he grab the other End's armor. "Ohh what the hell. I can't use this armor till I'm level 50."

"So is no one gonna talk about how there's two End's?" Coco asked all of us.

"I'm not really surprised. I was expecting to fight a clone of myself all good vs evil style. But with the taller End seemed to hate his job." I said as End put the armor in his inventory.

"Can we call him something other than tall end?"

* * *

Third person POV.

* * *

"So explain why you brought us to this hub world?" Fox asked as him and his team walked through the hub area with End and Ruby.

"We thought that seeing other versions of yourself would explain everything. If not then make you understand the multiverse theory. If not you guys could buy some magic items at Sean's shop." End told them as we walked.

"You do realize that we just went past the shop right?" Ruby asked him as they all stop and turned around.

"I'm sorry but we only been here twice so I'm still new to this." End said as he followed everyone.

"How did you two talked us into this?" Coco asked as she looked around.

**Beforethe two siblings could respond a loudyellcame from from velvet. Aseveryone turned to notice that she bumped into herself.**

"Ahhh sorry. . . About. . . That." She said as she slowly started to realize who she bumped into. "What the?"

" Sorry about that. I was looking for Cyan after he went off to see if the sparing hall has been updated." The velvet in a red jacket said as she got up and helped our Velvet up.

* * *

**_Ok this took way too long to fucken write. And I felt like I was all over the place writing this. God I need a beta reader but I can't getany messages to them becauseI'musing the appand not the actualwebsitebecauseit's not like Facebook where you can text people on your phone and your computer. It'sseparatebecauseI don't fucken know ask the people who made it. Well I'm gonna join a form and ask for help so hopefullyI get some one to be a beta reader. How much do I have to pay for a beta reader? And for those who ask about the cyan vs Ruby. It's being post pone until I find a way to fix the glitch. I've written the fight 5 Fucken Times and the app fucked me over and destroyed it all._**


End file.
